A New Season
by Diamond-Lies
Summary: A new teacher is assigned to an allboys school. Syaroan and Eriol both dislike their new homeroom teacher at first sight, but the teacher is also something more than what meets the eyes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so please don't sue**_

**A New Season**

**Chapter 1 **

Life is boring, after all you can't change destiny. Decisions may change the path you're supposed to take, but it inevitable of what the results will be. Then why do people try so hard to compete with others, degrading others, worshipping others for their own benefit? Why do they, when the results, the final product will be the same?

Why does life, history repeat itself? You would think that people would learn from their mistakes, but do they? No, they forget. They forget the lesson their grandparents, seniors, and parents tried to teach them. But, why don't we listen? Because we are too selfish to.

Things are always the same, no matter how much you look at it. The word 'white' will always mean the color white, blank with no meaning, it won't mean that the color is rainbow instead of what the word means, a blank state of nothing, white.

Then why is it, that looking at these people in front of me, pushing one another playfully, teasing one another, loving each other, why don't they get bored of it. Why do they continue? Why do they never stop this massive socializing event, when in the end, the results will be the same? That's what I thought until I met this one person, that changed how I thought life to be.

They taught me how to see something like the color white, and make it into a beautiful rainbow. They taught me how to make a cold, wet damp raining day into a day of fun and amusement. That person I met on the first day of school, the year before my graduation, she was my teacher, a great influencer, an extraordinary friend, and became the love of my life. My story began on the first day of second semester, when I met her for the first time.

My friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, he's been my friend since what? Grade 2 or maybe it was 3. Everyone likes him; he's the playful, energetic puppy that everyone is fond of. Easily angered, always showing his emotions to everyone. Except, that he's a complete player, never with one girl for longer than a week at most two weeks, and no longer a kid, yeah, he's an adult, which seemingly makes him more popular.

And then there's me, a quiet type of guy who doesn't like to be involved in anything, but for some reason I'm always cleaning up that bastard's mess. There hasn't been a day where he doesn't get in some kind of shit, and then what, his best friend has to clean it all up of him. Unlike him though, I'm not, into girl-- rather I never have really cared much about them, because of these words from my mother, "Xiao Lang, when you are old enough you'll be the company's new president. And along with that you will have Meiling to be your beautiful bride." Now, ever since I was five I've been hearing those words, doesn't really give the option to thinking about it, does it?

Now, today was unusual because we actually went to class, usually we would skip, but today we were getting a new teacher. Rumors had it the he was the Principal's brother, and that he was a foreigner, from Canada or something, coming to teach, English. I didn't care much about it, except, for the fact that the principal was going to be there, and so, attendance had become mandatory. And getting the principal to notice you wasn't exactly a good idea. He's… let's just say he's very interesting. He's only twenty-five but became a principal two years ago because he's a genius, he gets mad easily and strictly cares about discipline, which is kinda impossible in this all boy's school. He is also our soccer coach. Apparently he played for Japan's international team when he was sixteen until about eighteen. So, he tends to push us to our limits, and if we get him mad, that means we're off the team. And to me, soccer is far more important than my own company, probably more than my life.

Anyways Eriol and I entered our classroom, when we saw this kid, dressed all in baggy clothes, and a baseball hat, I thought he was some sort of punk, in some gang or something. He looked at us, and seriously he looked amused. I didn't really care, but Eriol did. He went over and said, "Hey, man, the principal cares a lot about discipline. So, you know, put on a uniform or something."

The kid in the hat looked up at him and seemed to smirk. I knew what was about to happen next, but I ignored it and went to sit in my seat. Now a few people had already started to come in, and the peace of the class room had already died when Eriol and the kid started to glare at one another. I looked up when I heard Eriol swear.

Eriol had already grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up of his toes. But the kid just gave him a steady glare, almost daring him to punch him. I turned my head, and saw that the principal was making his way to our classroom. _Shit!_ I quickly got up just in time to catch Eriol's punch and push the two back.

"What the hell was that for Syaroan!" he yelled, as he regained his balance.

I shrugged it off, and pointed out to the window looking out on to the hall. Eriol paled as he saw the principal approach, and quickly went to his seat, as did the other that had gathered around. I sighed and sat back in my seat, and looked out of the window, watching people run in just as the bell rang.

The principal walked in just as everyone had settled down, and looked over the kid, who still, had stayed in his spot. I turned my head to the front from curiosity of how the principal was to react. Instead of what anyone would expect the principal just smiled at him, and brought him in front of the class. What happened next made everyone's jaw drop. "I'd like you to meet you're new homeroom, and English teacher, Akira Kinimoto."

I too was shocked by this announcement. The kid, looked younger than me, not to mention he was shorter, and too small for a guy.

This kid, Akira, looked up at everyone and smiled, "Good morning, everyone! Sorry about tricking you." I noticed that his voice was different, soft almost like a soft melody, like… like something familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The principal looked at everyone, then gave a short glare in my direction, I simply yawned, "I trust that you will treat him with respect, and dignity." The class was still too shocked to reply. He swiftly walked out whispering something to our new homeroom teacher, making him look irritated. The principal walked out, and the teacher, turned over to the class.

"So… now that you know who I am, I'll speak to you about the rules of my class: 1) I don't like bowing, so please don't. 2) I would prefer if you called me by my first name, as I will do the same to you guys. 3) If anyone is late, or absent for, and do not have a valid reason, I will give them a creative punishment--"

I let out an impatient sigh and got up;_ This was getting too boring…_ as did Eriol, silently as we made our way to the door. I had to admit I was shocked, at how quickly our new teacher had made it to the door before us. Eriol let out an angered glare, "Move, we don't have time for this"

"While I'm talking, you listen" he replied in an ice cold wispy voice.

Eriol seemed to have frozen in his spot, I just shook my head, that voice was too common in my family, I had heard my mother use it a billion times on me, so, it didn't effect me…I walked past the tiny figure, "Gomen, Sensei-sama, but I'm out." I said bored of what was happening, a few seconds later I noticed Eriol follow. For some reason I felt a smirk edge its way on my lips as I walked out, looking back to see the surprised expression on the Baka-sensei's face.

But, before we could walk out of the school, the teacher was standing in front of us, with his hands on his hips, I felt myself laugh inside at how small, and weak he looked, but at the same time he wondered how—

"How the hell did you get down here?!" cried out Eriol. I looked over at Eriol as he had said aloud my thoughts.

The little guy just smiled and pointed up to a window on the third floor. _He had jumped out the window, from the third floor just to stop us from skipping. Brave guy indeed_, as some part of me started to respect his bravery. I saw that the teacher rolled up his sleeves, _This should be interesting_. I stretched my arms, and smirked.

"Hey don't call me _Sensei-sama_! I hate formalities got it?"

"Eh? So, you jumped out a window to tell us that?"

"No, that's not the only thing."

"Well, then say it" I finally said, getting annoyed by the sight in front of me, besides _I'm tired and need sleep_. They both turned their attention to me, and Baka-sensei looked over curiously and stared at my face for quiet some time. Usually I would scare away the person by deepening by angered frown, but it didn't seem to work on him. He just seemed to look closer at me. Finally, I let my feeling of annoyance over come me, "What?"

"You know, now I know who you are, it was pestering me for quiet sometime, and after all you have that air of arrogance around you, and don't seem to truly care about anything. If I'm correct, you're the son of Yelan Li right? So, that means you're a rich brat and get whatever you want, doesn't?"

I felt myself stiffen, as my nails dug into my palm. I looked at him, calmly. This guy had figured out the one thing that would piss me of in any situation, in such a short amount of time. The one thing I couldn't stand, I felt rage start to boil in my body, I tried hard to keep it in control, and my appearance as less troubled as possible. However it seemed to have failed, because I saw Eriol go up to teacher, between him and me, and had a serious look on his face, that rarely happened. "Gomen, But is a teacher really supposed to talk like that to a student? You have no right to say that—"

I put up my hand, no longer wanting to be defended, "What do you want?"

At that he seemed to smile, "How's that if I beat you two in something, you have to come to class every single day? Deal?"

_What the hell was this guy thinking?_ He wanted to challenge us, and in anything we wanted? Before I could say anything Eriol cut in, "So, if we beat you, you'll mark us here, even if we're not there, and stop bothering us?"

"Yeah, but you must keep to your word"

"Deal, it'll be a simple fight, a match in Martial Arts, agreed?" I saw how determined Eriol looked, and rolled my eyes, _damn when this guy gets interested he'll never let go_. He looked over to me as if asking for my opinion on it.

"Fine" I found myself grumble before I could think it over.

"Great! It's two on one then, after school, behind the…hmm… actually at the park 10 minutes from here. No, wait, how about I'll take you guys there in my car! But, for now, go back to class!"

Realization dawned upon me, what had I just agreed on? _What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Is one of his screws in the head missing or something? He just now, agreed to fight… TWO ON ONE!!! I swear something is so wrong with this guy, even I can't take on someone like Eriol and me on at the same time?! And I frickin' agreed? What the hell is wrong with ME?! _I tried to calm my self down by breathing a little slower. _Ah, that's it calm down, I mean your only going to go and fight your HOMEROOM TEACHER!!!!_

"Man, what the hell did we just do?"

"No, what the hell did _YOU_ just do?!"

"No man, you agreed, so it's a 'we thing'."

"Why is it always a 'we thing' with us?!"

"Man, chill out… I mean, well, it's only a fight…"

"Eriol, it's a fight with our homeroom teacher, the coach's—no the principal's brother!"

"It's not like we're going to get kicked of the team or anything…"

"No, we'll just be _expelled_ that's all!"

"Hey, how did we switch sides?! I'm supposed to be the panicky one, while you tell me to calm down!"

"Well, guess what, it's the other way around!"

"Dude, chill—"

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" questioned a person from behind us, I turned around and came face to face with a person with pale grey eyes, and the same color hair. I say Eriol look up and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. That was inevitable, let's just say that the person standing in front of us now was, probably the most beautiful person I—anyone has ever met.

"Ah! Yukito-san we were just heading back in, needed a little bit of fresh air, that's all"

"I'm glad! Are you two in Kinimoto-san's class?"

"Yes, we are"

"That should turn out quiet interesting for you two, I've know he—him since he was in elementary school. And sh—he is an amazing person to be around, although I don't really think that teaching would be their strong point… and he will most likely cause trouble considering…er… Anyways, it should be an exciting year!"

"Of course, we really like Akira-sensei! Don't we Syaroan?"

"Akira? Oh, is that—I get it, anyways I'll walk you two to class since I want to see him too."

"Sensei, can I ask you something?" I asked a little confused about the conversation.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well… you said that he… is it true that he's the principal's brother?"

"Of course, it is. I've know those two my whole life."

"So, does that mean, that he can do whatever he wants without getting in trouble with the principal?"

"Well… I wouldn't exactly say that… seem Touya-san is very protective of him, and so if Akira-san did something that's, well, dangerous, then Touya-san would most likely take out his anger on the soccer team, or maybe the people involved, and put Akira-san in… er… a prison like cell to make sure that no one would harm his little brother."

"So, that means that if Kinimoto-sensei, say fought someone, and got beat up… then Coach will kill the people that fought him?"

"Pretty much, but I doubt that Akira-san would ever get beat up, because Touya-san put him through a lot of tough training… I know that no one could even touch him, when he was surrounded one time."

"So, he's trained?"

"Yes, very well… kinda like Bruce Lee and Jet Li combined. Actually, it's really amusing watching her fight"

"Her?"

"Sorry, did I say that? I can't speak anymore can I, I meant _him_" The nurse stopped in front of the class room, and held his hand in front of him to, asking us to enter first, I reluctantly did.

As I entered the room, Eriol called, "Akira-sensei, Yukito-san is here to see you." I watched and almost caught a small blush on his cheeks?! He seemed to almost skip his way to the door, to where Yuki-san was standing, smiling.

Finally, the end of the day approached, and I had grown more and more agitated by the thought of having to fight a teacher, but not just any teacher, the principal's brother. _God, this is gonna be a tough year._ I let out a sigh, and quickly packed my book, and took them to me locker to put away.

Just as I did, I looked up to see the Coach looking down on me, _Some of these days I'm going to grow taller than him_.

"Hurry up, Li; you have practice to get to"

_Damn!_ I had forgotten about that.

"No he doesn't have practice today _Touya-san_" I turned to see Baka-sensei standing beside him, just a little shorter than him, I would say by a head. I hid a smile, _no one had ever spoken to him like that before, and this should be interesting. _

"What did you say you midget?" I watched in amusement as the principal gave a glare at baka-sensei.

"Just what I said. He has an evening already planned with me" Even though he was shorter, he seemed to be leveled with him here.

"No, I don't think so, my cute little _brother_, he doesn't; besides he _can't_!"

"And why not, _Oni-san_?"

"Because you are you, and I am me"

"No shit" _Oh, now he's going to hear it. _I silently prepared my ears for the yelling that was about to occur.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SWEARING??!"

"Yeah, yeah, gomen for having a bad mouth…" _Uh-huh here it is._

"((sigh)) _Saku—AKIRA_, you do know that you are not allowed to interact with any of the students after school, because you are _not_ in any club—supervising any club." _Did he just say 'saku'._ I had been noticing that when it comes to Baka-sensei both Yuki-san and his brother had almost been calling him a she, but then again it could be the slip of the tongue.

"What, you think I'm going to molest him or something?" _What?! Molest? It's a joke right?_

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!"

"Chill out Oni-chan, like I would do that, besides he's not my type." _What a second did I just hear this right?! Is Baka-sensei gay? Not that there's anything wrong with that… _ I quickly shook my head in response, _it can't possibly be, I mean… come on… can it?_

"What do you mean?!"

"Touya… I just need his help to move in, you know my new apartment." _I was going to what?! I thought I was going to fight him?_ _But then again this would be a good cover up, if he got bruised anywhere._

"What's wrong with staying at my place?"

"Because you're 10—no 100 times worse than dad! And besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt any of your…er… _medical sessions_ now would I?"

"Yo-You… How d-did you find out?" _HUH!? What was this that I just saw?! THE COACH TWITCHED?! AND A BLUSH!!!_ Yup, now it's official,the world will come to an end very, very soon.

"Oh please, I know all of your little secrets, and if you don't want them to circulate around the school then let him go"

"Fine!" I looked at shock, what was Baka-sensei capable of, if he was able to get the Coach to agree?! Now I felt a little tinge of terror creep into my body .

"Oh, I was going to take Eriol Hiiragizawa too… but it seems that he's also on the soccer team… and I guess I won't take all of your players. Of course, if I had wanted to, I probably could have"

"You—"

"Ah! Touya-san, I was looking for you, I just came to tell you that I agree with Aki-chan, you should let him move in, into his own apartment that is. And it will give you the privacy you're use to, since you have been living on your own for the past five years." I smiled at Yuki-san as he approached us. _Great! This has become a war against the Coach! HAHAHA and I can't believe Eriol's missing this!_

"Yukito! Don't agree with him!"

"Gomen, Touya-san, but I wholeheartedly do." I was surprised that even Yukito-san could be cold towards anyone, and still wear such a happy smile. It seemed to bring shivers up my spine, _never; ever do I want to be against Yukito-san._

"See! Even Yuki-chan agrees! So it's settled, I'll be taking Syao-kun then" _Did he just call me Syao-kun? God, it sounded just like when my sisters call me that… it sounds so girly. _

"WHEN DID IT BECOME A FIRST NAME BASIS?!" I looked to see, I was being pulled out from the scene, by Baka-sensei. Baka-sensei finally stopped in front of a larger 2004 Hummer. I circled around it with big eyes, _Damn, this is a nice car, and to think that Baka-sensei owns it?! Who is this guy really?_

"Okay, so let's get in, shall we… and since Eriol won't be here, it'll just be me against you. And that's not that bad I guess… just less amusing."

"Bak—Uh, Sensei, is this fight, that necessary?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm killing two birds with one stone. The stone would be me; one of the birds would be respect—"

"But don't you get it as it is, considering Coach…"

"Not really… see I don't want to be recognized as oh, she's—_He's _the famous archeologist child, or he—_his _brother was a player in international soccer for two years. I don't want that, I want them to say, hey look it Sa—_Akira _Kinimoto."

I watched him, and some degree of respect did brew in me for him, but I still felt a little uneasy for him to use she, her, and start with Sa, instead of Akira for his name,

"The second bird would be you and Eriol…"

"What?! Why us?"

"Because the student body respects you two, and look up to you. So, you two would most likely give me problems like you have for your past teachers—"

"Meaning you're getting rid of the threat by showing them whose is boss, am I correct?"

"You sure put it nicely. No, I know its all about power in the end, if I discipline you two, then I gain respect from the students, and I make two new friends"

"A teacher can only teach, they can't interact with the students"

"Why not, especially if the teacher is the same age as the students?"

"You're what?!"

"Opps, did I say that out loud? God, Touya is going to have my head for this! I mean—"

"Wait, what are you saying, I thought there was something weird about you, not to mention that the Coach, and Yukito-san all almost called you a she, and said your name wrong!"

"HA! And I thought I messed up bad! Look, Syaroan—"

"Don't call me that! You don't even know me"

"Well, I believe you should be frank with everyone, so learn to deal with it"

"You sound more and more like a girl every time you talk." My head jerked back as he slammed the brakes. "What the hell are you doing Baka!"

"Baka?! Me! Fine, let's just settle this right now!" he said as he stormed out of the car.

I got out too, and stopped in front of a larger, bright building that read ARCADE. _Wait, what?! Why are we at an arcade?_ I followed him in and noted as he pulled down his hat, and wore a pair of glasses. _For a disguise?_

"Okay, let's go and do this!" He grabbed my hand as I gave him a confused look, and found myself being dragged again…. _Wait I was being dragged by a guy?!! THIS IS GONNA KILL MY REP!_

Five minutes later I sat there, defeated in Mortal Combat. This was the first time I had entered such a place, and actually lost! I had played with Eriol a few time… actually I was beating him until round two, then.. _Damn to harsh to mention_.

"So, guess what Syaroan, you lost! Guess what that means?"

"Tha-That can't be, how the hell did I lose?"

"You lost because I have a friend obsessed with these kind of games, the only way I could get her off my back was to beat her. You're a hundred years to early if you think you can beat me"

"Bu- Hey! Wait a second; I thought we were supposed to have a fight, like literally!"

"Yeah, right! Seriously why would I actually beat the crap out of _my _students? Think about it, I'm supposed to help you guys out, not fight! Geez, what do they teach you in school?"

I felt that my eye had twitched slightly _clam deep breaths breath in, breath out._

"So, then as your punishment, you have to help me move in, to my new apartment, got it?"

"Is a student allowed to do that?"

"You lost to a _teacher_ in a video game" he stated blankly with an cynical glint in his eyes. No way was I messing this up any further.

"I'll go" I said a little annoyed by that look, something about it seemed very evil… almost, too evil, very creepy.

"I'm glad you choose that option, otherwise, you might have met with some difficulties." I heard him.

I sighed as I sat down in his car, just as I did, I heard my pocket ring, I quickly took it out and sighed again as I read the name. I flipped it open, "What's up Eriol... What? Now? I'm kinda busy…… I know, I get it but this time, you fix this on your own? Okay?" I felt the gaze of baka-sensei on me.

"Why didn't you go? After all it was your friend"

"Because, he's always running away, and sometimes I get fed up with it"

"Even so, I still would've gone…"

"Look, I lost, and so I'm gonna help you unpack, otherwise that's breaking the bet"

"Ah! A man that keeps to his words! It's nice for me to have met one"

"So this is your place huh?" I questioned as I stood in front of a wooden door, number 302.

"Yup, actually, it's my mom's when she use to live here, before she got married. And I, well, I inherited it, after she died."

"Not bad" I commented after entering it caring a few boxes, actually it was pretty nice, and spacious too.

"Okay just put those over there, and I'll start unpacking… Oh! And can you bring the ones in the hall inside?" he asked in a childish way.

For some reason I couldn't help myself, as I felt a small blush on my cheek. "Yeah! I Got it!" I roared as I ran out. _No way! I just friggin' blushed for a guy!? A guy?! _ I quickly busied myself taking all the boxing inside.

After put the last box down, I saw that my hands had gotten some dirt on them. And so I went looking for the bathroom. I heard the shower, and noticed that the door wasn't locked. _Ah, well he's a guy, so I don't think he'll mind_. As I stepped in, I saw something I shouldn't have.

My eyes widen from the surprise as the high pitch scream deafened me. I quickly ran out and closed the door behind me. _What was that… is Baka-sensei a GIRL?!?!_

**Authors Note:** HEHEHEHE I had fun writing this… not sure if I'll continue though.. but anyways what do you think? Should I continue??


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diclaimer: **_I do not own CCS! **  
**

* * *

**A New Season **

**-----------------**

**Chapter 2 **

**-----------------**

I ran out, blushing madly, and stopped at the door. I felt a drop of sweat on my forehead, and quickly wiped it away with my hands. _It was a complete mistake… I mean the shower wasn't even on… H- How could I have just entered without knocking?! Wait did I knock?_ I shook my head, after taking ten seconds trying to remember whether or not I did. I took a deep breath, and leaned on the wall. Slowly my body began to slide down, until finally I sat on the ground. I let out a sigh. _My life can never be normal, can it? I thought I would be out of any kind of mess, when I decided to come with Baka-Sensei than with Eriol… Then why, why did this happen?!?! _

_Maybe he—She can justify why she… fooled everyone at school. After all… isn't he Akira?! Wait—that wouldn't be right, I mean Akira… isn't a girl's name… it could be used as one, but not the way she spelled it… I wonder what kinda of name she says… Maybe Liala, no… that name's too soft, err… Nora? No, she doesn't look like a Nora…_ I pulled back my hair, after taking another deep breath._ Why am I thinking of what kind of name she has?!_

I felt a shadow over me, so I looked up to see emerald green eyes looking down on me, a soft, yet pale face, framed by auburn brown hair. I was lost at words looking up, at probably the most angelic looking girl I had ever seen. Or maybe it was the fact that the sun was setting behind her, causing her to look angelic with all the shadows.

"Sorry about the scream, reflex" she said in a soft voice—_Wait a second! That's Baka-sensei's voice?! HUH?!!! _I watched her sit down in front of me, drying her hair with a towel. I quickly darted my eyes away when I noticed her looking back. "Still shocked, huh? How about I get you a drink, and we can go sit on the sofas and I'll explain everything"

Surprisingly she seemed fairly controlled and mature compared to the Baka-sensei I had seen so far. I nodded stiffly, and walked over to the soft pastel yellow sofas and I sank in, hoping to disappear into it.

She came down and sat down across from me, holding up a styrofoam glass with coke in it. "Sorry, haven't unpacked the glasses yet" I heard her apologies, as she sat across from me. I stared into my glass, and took the chance to notice that she was now in; a white jeans mini skirt and a brown tank top with a pale white sweater over top.

"So..." she began, "You know people usually have the courtesy to knock before they enter a bathroom"

"You should have locked your door, especially if you had such a big secret"

She let out a sigh, "Well, we can't change the past now. Okay, so where should I start… The beginning probably would be best…"

I sat there, after a few minutes, as a few emotions twisted inside of me. To tell you the truth, this story was... it truly was the biggest bull I had ever heard! "You're not serious are you?"

She leaned back in a shocked way, "Of course I am!"

"...So, it's all-- Wait, you can't really be 19 and have finished all of your education at the a-age of 16. Not only that, you're a certified brain surgeon!!!!!"

She let out a sigh, and took my cup, and made her way to the kitchen. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy... Yes, it's all true, if you don't believe me, I can give you all of the names of my teachers"

"Okay... but why do you have to dress up as a guy?"

"Because my big brother, is a little too over protective. He thinks that all the guys would strip a young girl down in an all boys school." she said as I watched her start to unpack her belongings. I went and sat down by a few boxes and started to do the same. "Whoa, you don't have to help... You can go home, just after you tell me what I have to do, so that you won't tell anyone. I really need this job."

"I'm sorry, because of me, all this crap happened... So, for now I'll just keep your secret... But I still need to help you finish unpack, after all I lost the bet." I answered her, just as I took out some plates and started to stack them up in a cupboard she had pointed at.

For some reason, the whole time I was helping her, I felt like… my self. It was weird; we only talked for a while, and nothing else, but for some weird reason. I. I felt like it was me. I had been laughing…. While doing what? Unpacking a few things, and setting up her furniture… It really was odd… I mean I'm not like… I never _was_ like that. Then, why, why was it that today I had fun spending my time with her?

We finally finished all the packing at about midnight; I had called my Mom and told her that I would be staying at Eriol's tonight. But, she couldn't care less. Then I heard a growl sound and looked around to find the source, and there was Sak- no Baka-sensei holding her stomach. _That's right; I can't call her by her actual and first name! _

"Hey, let's go eat, before I die" she laughed as she grabbed her keys.

"Did you look at the time? It's 12:37 if you didn't know; most of the shops would be closed now." I plainly pointed out.

"Not the one I'm going to take you to!" she said as she went out the door. I walked out, a little confused.

_Are we gonna walk?_

"I bet you just thought whether or not we're going to walk, right? Well the answer is yes... it's not that far, just around the corner" _What is she?! A psychic? _

"Uh… okay…" I replied trying to act cool, _Why am I trying to impress her? This is too weird… almost as if, I-I want her to l-lik-li-ke-like me?! PFFT!!! As if! _

We walked outside of the apartment building, it was so dark I had trouble to see at first. When I felt a hand go through mine.

"I wouldn't want you to get lost, especially at this hour, so… hope you don't mind" she had perfectly justified why she had taken my hand.

As we walked, I noticed how small her hand was, _so soft, so slim… so lovely. WAIT! What! No! Not lovely! How can a hand be 'lovely' _I shook my head, trying to shake the word out of my vocabulary. I kept my gaze down… I didn't want to see her… and for some odd reason, my cheeks, they felt warm… and my heart thumped the whole time we were holding hands. Suddenly she took her hand away; finally we had reached a small shop.

Stepping inside I was overwhelmed with the scent of soba noodles.

"My, if it isn't Sakura-chan! And my, would this be your boyfriend?" greeted the woman as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands. _Did she say b-boy-f-friend?! T-that's impossible, after all I'm her student! Her S.T.U.D.E.N.T. _

"Hi, Yoko… Well you never know, right?" I heard Sakura reply as she began to chuckle with the woman. _Wait, does that mean… that it's a POSSIBILTY?! _For some reason I felt all happy and giddy inside. No!!! I. did. not. feel. all. giddy. inside! _I refuse such a feeling!_

"Oh, come on Sakura-chan, you sound like some old lady trying to get a guy"

"Honestly, I feel like that! Ever since I started working!"

"Don't joke so much, it was your first day!"

"You know, this sounds like a middle-aged-maybe-single-woman conversation. Cheer up Kinimoto-san" I looked around and saw a guy in a black coat come in. _Seems like a decent guy… those type of guys that chicks dig… those kinda guys that can get any girl they want… WHOA! Hello?! Did he just h-hug SAKURA!_

"Hi Jiro!" she said as she hugged him back. _Damn this is war man! This is wa—No! it's not after all I'M not interested in her! Besides she's my teacher._

"Oi! Baka-sensei I have to go… you can treat me some other time" I said. _I wanna go and sleep! And the longer I stay here the crazier I'll get inside!_

"You're leaving? Well… okay then I'll treat you at school… Do you need a ride Syaoran?"

"No, I'm going to Eriol's and that's a twenty minute walk from here"

"I'll come with you! Hey Yoko, the usual for me okay, and Jiro that suit makes you look too old!" she yelled as she grabbed my hand again. I was shocked, _why did she come with me, she should've stayed there_, and just like last time she was holding my hand.

"You know, I've know those guys since I was a little kid. When my mom died Yoko was practically like my second mother, and Jiro, was my classmate until grade 2, that's when I moved to Canada with my dad." She explained.

"You don't need to justify yourself" I heard myself reply. _Although I do feel relieved._

"Hmm... you're so interesting Syaoran" _Interesting?! What's not supposed to mean!?_

"In-interesting?! H-how?"

"For one thing, you never tried to take advantage of my situation, very admirable." _I'm not some desperate freak! _

"I'm not cheap" I sighed as I reached Eriol's house. "Are you going to be able to get back?"

"Huh, me? I'm staying here too!" she smiled as she rang the door bell.

I jumped back in surprise, "Excuse me?" _She can't stay here! I mean well... not in the same house as me! _

"Well… I guess you didn't know but Eriol's sister, Naruka is my friend." _Ah! She's a university student… _

"Don't you think Eriol'll notice that you look like Akira?" _you have to be careful otherwise the whole school will know! _

"Naruka won't let him" _how can she smile like that!?! UGH!!!!!!!!! _

"Oi, Syaoran, you're late… and you are?"

"Is that how you treat a girl! GOD! You idiot!" said the young woman with long brown hair. She wore a tight black mini dress, and a small red jacket. "Hey Sakura, let's go" _Wait, what? She's not staying?_

"Fooled you didn't I? I'll see you later Syaoran" she said as she walked off with Naruka. I looked over to Eriol, who was rubbing his head.

"Damn Nee-chan…"

"Well… you should have proper courtesy."

"But, I have to admit that girl with you was fine"

"Eriol, when do you know that you like someone?" I said, quietly, not really wanting him to hear, as I collapsed on his bed.

"Huh? What did you say?"

_Just as I thought, he didn't hear me, _"Nothing"

"You've never come this late before, where were you?" _what are you, my mother… actually my mother doesn't even care. _

"At Ba—eh… helping a friend out, they were moving into a new place."

"Oh, that reminds me, how'd it go with Akira-sensei?" _Don't remind me you idiot! _

"…. I lost"

"You lost!? Ugh! Now we have to go to class!" _You would have to! I mean, come on, a guy like me doesn't play those kinda games!_

"I guess so…"

"Is he really that strong that he beat you?" _Strong as hell! In the arcade at least, don't know about actually fighting. _

"It was a match in Mortal Combat, at an arcade"

"Mortal Combat?! You lost in a video game?! What kind of teenager are you?!" _No need to rub it in! _

I slowly shut my eyes. _Man, all that moving took a lot of effort_. "Oi, Syaoran are you listening? Syaoran?" I heard him say, but I had already drifted into sleep, thinking how tomorrow would be, if I would see Baka-sensei as Sakura ever again.

----

I watched as Baka-sensei came in, in casual jeans and shirt, no one would have guessed that sensei was really a girl. She looked very angry, as she slammed her books down on her desk. I was some what surprised; it didn't at all look like that she had been up late last night, not even for a second. Whereas, I was still tired and had even thought of going to sleep in the infirmary during lunch. It could be makeup; apparently makeup does wonders on people. I noticed how she started to scribble on the board with complete anger, for some reason a smile came on my face, she seemed cute…

"Okay, Touya told me that this class doesn't even have a class representative. And since _I'm_ your homeroom teacher it's, apparently, my responsibility. And why the hell does he have to kill my ears?! What was your last teacher thinking!"

"Akira-sensei, the last teacher was a bastard, and ran with his tail between his legs" smiled Eriol as she looked up at her. I remembered how the bastard had tried to do countless things to hurt us, or make are image bad during the whole year because our parents are rich.

"Eriol don't swear in class, god! Well, at least I won't run away! Now then any volunteers? Anyone, okay…" I heard her ask as he turned to write on the board again. _Yeah right! No one wants to be part of the student council!_ "Syaoran thank you for volunteering, come at lunch to get all the papers"

_WHAT?! What did she just say? _"Why do I have to?"

"Because I think you would make a great class representative" _like hell I would!_

"I'm already in soccer; I don't want to be involved in the student council"

"Aww… now that's too bad, but unfortunately you don't have a choice. Now then since that's been taken care of, all of you get into groups of two or three and start speaking in English" _Damn this woman! If she thinks that she's won then I'll_—

"Aren't you supposed to teach us?!" I turned around and heard a guy yell it out. _Hmm, this should be interesting,_ I wonder how she'll react to this, and it can go two ways. One, that she will apologies and explain properly what she meant and be looked down upon, or actually expect us to do as she told us, taking control of the class.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Toouji?" she asked as she turned around crushing the chalk in her hands. She quickly dusted her hands off. "Hey, Toouji come here and clean this up, and then tell me what you said" she said in a cold wisp. The guy that had shouted got up and quickly listened to her commands. I slowly found myself laughing silently, _so that's what you're going to do, scare them shitless. _

As he cleaned up the chalk dust she looked up to and seemed to make eye contact with me, maybe she had noticed that I was laughing "I never said that I wasn't going to teach you, let's see it I need a volunteer, I know Toouji get up!" the guy quickly stood up. "Now I'm going to speak with you in English, try to reply. **Hi my name is Akira, what's your name?**"

_That's easy she just asked his name, but she said it fairly quickly. I wonder how he'll answer. _Toouji seemed very confused. It's only natural to; especially since everyone know that Baka-sensei lived in Canada for a while.

"**Toouji Sakaragi**"I looked up and smiled, so he sort of guessed it.

"**Ah, Toouji then, tell me what do you think of the movie 'The Departed', was the ending cool or what? Now just say this, the movie was very good. You can't say anything else got it, otherwise you'll have class room duty for a month**" Ah! Now this is interesting, she gave him only one option if he doesn't answer it correctly then he'll suffer_. So this is how she plays huh_, she gives hope but not all that much either. Her teaching methods are different, but seem to have a good effect. As long as you can have the students captivated it'll work. _Thinking ahead of things, huh?_

Toouji seemed reluctant to answer, _I don't want the guy to embarrass himself,_ sighing I stood up, "**The movie was very good** Now can you stop this, it's getting annoying." I could feel that everyone's eyes were on me, _god, maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

"Wow, Syaoran, I didn't know you were that brave. Ah well, I understand. Toouji good job, for that, here" she said as she placed a small candy in his hand. "So, now you guys understand right, with another person you can learn better. I know my teaching method is very different. But bare with me, the more you listen, write and talk in English the better it'll become. Now then everyone will participate in class room duty. Since there will be no more interruptions this time, everyone start, and Syaoran can I talk to you for a second."

_Why does she need to talk to me, god!_ I don't have a good feeling about this. I walked over to where she was, she pointed outside the class room, and so I followed. As soon as we exited the classroom, she closed the door and sighed in relief.

"God, I was so worried! Thanks for intervening; I definitely thought that I was a bit too harsh back there."

I sighed "Is that all?"

"Oh, right! About treating you, how about tonight—" before she could completely finish her sentence a guy hugged her tightly. I felt my nails dig into my palm, _was I feeling jealous again?! Nooooooo!! I don't want to feel jealous. _

"I didn't know we had a new female teacher here" smiled the guy; he had brown hair to his shoulders.

"Shun, that Akira-sensei, and he's a guy" a pointed out. This guy, Shunnoske Sagara, is also one of my old friends, even though he's a year older; we've known each other ever since I moved to Japan. After all, he's my next door neighbor. He's a very nice guy, practically like a brother, but there just this one thing about him… and that's he's in love with girls, and guys. So people, but he doesn't get in too deep.

"Yes I'm a guy. I don't mind hugging, just suffocating is a tad bit … er" I heard her mumble from under Shun.

"Shun, let him go"

"AH! Syaoran!!!" he called as he leapt towards me, I quickly moved out of the way causing him to fall down. "You know I don't hug guys!!"

"Nor girls" _yeah, so! _

"Shut up!"

"Er… sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but just who exactly are you?" I turned towards the voice to see Baka-sensei straightening out her clothes. _I had forgotten she was there. _

"Hi, I'm Shunnoske Sagara, a senior. I live next door to Syaoran and currently single, would you like to go out sometim—"

"You've said enough! Shun, that's a teacher!" I said as I kicked him away from approaching her. If he hugged her too much he'd definitely figure out the she's a she instead of a he that she has to be. _Wow confusing thought back there_. _Why's my life so burdening!? God Why?!_

"Didn't you know one of the most scandalous love is a student dating a teacher" _yeah, I guess that's true._

"You?! Well don't! Then you'll never leave my class!"

"Of course not! I would want to XXX them all day" _YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!_

"You really should censor what you say"

"Wow, so that's what kids your age think about! You know you guys are pretty much skipping class, and since I am a teacher I have no choice but to give you both**detention**" she smiled at the last word; she had spoken it in English.

"But I have a goukon to go to! You can't give me detention!" I heard Shun whine. _He's the one that influenced Eriol to be a complete player._ I let out a sigh.

"Besides it's kind of your fault that we spent so much time in here" I argued back, _I don't want another day stuck with you, I already feel like that I might fall in l-l-lo--eee. _You know the word that starts with L and ends with E with O and V.

"Too bad you guys, detention, after school! Now Syaoran get back into class and consider what I said earlier! And Shunnoske go back to your class" she let out a sigh as she walked in.

"Interesting person huh?" _you could say that_

"Yeah… I think so too, anyways I'll see you at after school"

"Eh? Where are you at lunch?"

"Baka-sensei needs me"

"Needs—" I opened the door and went in, not waiting for Shun to finish.

----

I walked into the staff room, only to see Sakura trying to run away from Kaeda-sensei. Kaeda-Sensei is the math teacher for the first years, and is in her mid thirties with no hope. She's pretty, but very normal. I laughed inside as I watched her refuse an invitation to drink after work.

"Ah, Gomen Kaeda-sensei, but I have to meet my friend, and I have to fix up my apartment"

"I can come with you! It'll be fun!"

"Hahaha sorry, Oh! Syaoran! You're finally here, come over" I saw as she practically ran over. "Gomen Kaeda- sensei!" she quickly took a box from her desk and handed to me and pushed me out the door. "Bye everyone!"

"C-can you stop pushing me, I'm going to fall" I said when she almost pushed me off, on to the stairs. She quickly stopped but it was to late I fell down but I didn't quiet feel the impact of the ground, it was more that I felt that someone was underneath me.

I gritted my teeth, as I felt my palms sting, the pain of a thousand needles from the impact of the floor. I finally opened my eyes to see Baka-sensei underneath me. "Wha—" she was an inch away from my face. I felt my face go red, but then I noticed a drop of sweat trickle down her forehead; I jerked my head to where the cause might be. Instead that made me blush even more, discovering how are bodies were positioned.

She winced in pain; "It's my fault, if I hadn't been so careless…" _She's hurt!?_

I quickly got up of off her. I could feel the concern and worry in my body; it trailed like a snake, rapidly taking over.

She tried to get up only to grind her teeth, "Ugh"

_It's my fault that she's hurt… my fault that I didn't quickly get up, or brace myself for the fall!_ _No, no, no , no… This can't happen. Yukiito-san!_ "Here, I'll help you to Yukito-san, you shouldn't try to walk on your own"

"Thanks, Syaoran" she replied as she took my hand, I pulled it over my shoulder and helped her walk.

I noticed that she hadn't placed all of her weight on me, and was forcing herself to walk. I slid my hand down to her back and swung her body into my arms, and quickly carried her to Yukiito-san's office.

Quickly I pushed open the door, "Yukiito-san! I'm sorry!" I placed her on the bed and ran out of the office. I felt anger surge in me, I tried to calm down, and anger wasn't going to help at all. Not at all. I walked and walked through the whit halls, hoping I might be able to forgive myself. Finally I stopped. I punched the wall hard "DAMMIT!!! Dammit!" I saw a few students shudder away, _I don't care, they can all go to hell!_

I felt a calm hand on my shoulder, turning my head I saw Eriol and Shun with a drink. "Hey man you okay?"

"God damn it! I hurt her! I fucking hurt her!"

"Hey let's go" I didn't argue as we walked out of the building. My feelings were very clear now… I know they are. I've gone in too deep. I had could only think that time that I hurt the one person I had never wanted to cause pain. What was I to do next? Apologies, and wish for her to forgive me, or never see her again.

----

At that time, I didn't want to accept the possibility that I may fall in love, especially since after the first day I was already flustered. It didn't seem real that some can fall in love that quickly. IT was kind of like those romance movies where the main character falls in love with the person after only seeing them once. A typical Hollywood story. That's what happened to me back there. I can say that now, but before I couldn't.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! People actually liked this story?! Shocked the hell out of me! Anyways hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks to these lovely, and awesome reviewers :D

_**dyxcuti3**_

_**The Jackle**_

_**Nightmaric**_

_**Hidden identity**_

_**Kinomotoblossom**_

_**iXidarkmelodyiXi**_

_**TimeStream**_

_**Innocent eyes x-rated**_

_**Pati101**_

_**sdjfkq**_

_**Melody87**_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_: Man, i wish i owned CCS, but however that wonderful creation is created by CLAMP! so full credit to them**

* * *

**A New Season **

**-----------------**

**Chapter 3 **

**-----------------**

I sat there with the sun at back. My head leaned back on the bench, next to me was Eriol smoking his third cigarette, and Shun who was leaning against a pole as he read a small book. So why were we sitting in such silence. Simple. My fault. I had flipped out after hurting Baka-sensei, acting like a spoiled brat. I let out a sigh, my mind would not think, like it was all blank. Guilt filled it, swallowed my heart. I mean, you'd also feel guilty.

And basically I, being a guy had a girl save me, and in the process got hurt herself. _I just can't will my body to move. It makes me nervous to even think of what happened to her_. She _could've gotten severely hurt; she could be suffering right now._ And I, I couldn't do anything just feel guilt. God damn it! I really couldn't do anything could—

Cold water fell on me, I gasped and looked up to see Eriol's cold glare. "I didn't know that one of my friends could be such a loser" his voice felt even colder than the water.

I just looked in his eyes, this steel cold expression that didn't change. This was the first time I had seen him with such a facial expression on him directed to me. Suddenly, it seemed that anger had filled me with each water droplet that fell of my hair. "I don't know what happened with you, or whoever you hurt. I'm not even sure I want to know. But that doesn't give you a reason to slump, get over it! People hurt each other all the time. It doesn't mean that you act like a rich jackass and fall in a bottomless pit. And to think that _I'm _your friend, I'll say this once Syaoran. I don't want to remain friends with such a los—"

"Hey, Eriol, don't get so excited—"

"Shun you're thinking it too, honestly he's use to fighting people all the time, he, and you never thought about it before, so why should he now?"

"Eriol—"

"Thick headed people like you wouldn't understand! After all you're switching between girls all the time, you don't have one lover! You don't know how it feels!" I yelled out before I could stop myself.

He gave me a cold glare, "Yeah, that's right." He said, he looked down for a moment, then looked straight into my eyes, "I don't know what it's like to have a true lover, but I know if I did I wouldn't sit here like some idiot and grieving over it, as if they died!"

I stood frozen on my spot, I was being an idiot wasn't I. Eriol was right, I shouldn't be down in the pits because of this, what I should be doing is helping her. I let out a sigh. Slowly I looked up into Eriol eyes, quickly grabbing his water bottle out of his hands, I sprayed it on him. "That's my revenge! And if you ever throw cold water on me again, I'll kill you!" I smiled and quickly ruffled my hair in a motion so it would dry, well for the most part.

"You owe us a meal!" I heard Eriol shout back as I ran out of the park, getting a smirk and a soft smile from the two; I focused on what I was to do now.

Where could she be right now, I swiftly took out my cell phone, and checked to see what time it was. _A little after four._ She might still be at school. But they again, yesterday we left right after school, and since today she got hurt because of me, she might've gone home early. She must have gone home. I ran by a flower shop, _what does one usually take for the sick or injured? Flowers!_ I made a sharp turn and stumbled into the store. The elderly woman looked at me and smiled.

"What kind of flowers are you looking for today?" She asked politely

"Uh… it's for a friend"

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Err… I don't really know much about flowers, but it's for a… friend" I said, and I felt myself smile awkwardly. For some reason calling Baka-sensei a 'friend' was odd, the word didn't seem to fit hi-_her. _

"Oh! Then these orchids will be perfect for the occasion" she smiled as she took the flowers to the counter to wrap up.

I handed her the money and picked up the orchids. As I did she looked at me and gave me a cynical smile. And said "I hope your '_friend'_ is okay"

I opened my mouth to argue, but she started to laugh, _Eh, she can think that, for now._ I left the shop with a bunch of orchids wrapped in white tissue paper.

---:---

I sat down in front of her door, I had already knocked several times, and however, it seemed that she wasn't there. I just hoped with all my heart that she was okay. I let out a sigh; _I was even a bigger idiot for sitting here with a bunch or flowers! _I felt a shadow over me, _Sakura! _ I glanced up to see an elder woman, with way to much make up that you could frost a cake with and holding a small pink bleached poodle groomed to perfection in her hands. Even her dog seemed like a snob, as it held its nose high in the air.

"My, you are such a handsome young man!" she giggled in a flirty manner as she patted her poodle. She smiled even more as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You're well built too"

_Oh god, this is just wonderful!_ I thought sarcastically, I smiled nervously, "I'm waiting for someone right now"

"I can keep you… occupied while you wait" she smiled, and seemed even more amused as I stiffened at her words.

_God, what was she thinking!?_ Technically it's illegal to do anything to a seventeen-year-old in this country… well at least with someone who's… oh, I don't know at least twenty years older!_ How the hell am I going to get out of this?_ I tried to swallow but felt my throat to be dry making it even harder to swallow, _I know the only thing I can do now is say I'm gay—_

"Ah! Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

We both turned in the direction of the voice to see a young girl with shoulder length auburn hair, she was looking at us as she made her way towards us, with a man with silvery- white hair, and glasses next to her, helping her walk.

_Shit! Yukiito-san is with her!_ I tumbled through various ideas in my head to come up with an excuse to know Baka-sensei's actual gender. "G-good afternoon, Yukiito-san and Sak—_Kinomoto-san,_ I didn't know that you two knew each other" I smiled at them nicely. _That's good Syaoran! Very good!_

"Oh, I didn't see you there Reanne-san" she smiled almost too innocently as she had almost made her way to us. I saw—no more like felt the woman next to me stiffen, I turned to look down at her and then across to Sakura and saw mischief in her eyes, I didn't have anytime to act as she reached over and pulled me in, to plant a soft kiss on my lips. Sakura moved so that she had my arms wrapped around her, and used my chest to lean on as support.

Yukiito-san simply smiled and said it a cheerful voice, "So, this was the guy you were talking about. It's good to know that Li-san is your _boyfriend_ Sakura"

The orchids _I_ had paid for dropped.

_My_ mouth dropped.

That was all it could do, it hung for a second before I realized I was in public and quickly closed it, but the shock didn't leave my face. Then I felt heat come to my face a second to quick, as I turned away to look at the side of the wall, trying to hide it. _I was expecting a slap for hurting her, not a k-kiss. _

"You've made your point quiet clear Sakura-san, I had not idea he was your man. I value the rules of women. After all, a rich, thirty-year-old editor of the Vogue magazine is a very demanding compared to… well, you" she said the last word with such disgust it looked like she would vomit right there.

Yukiito-san looked seldom for a second then smiled as he said, "Sakura why don't you take Li-kun inside before your brother returns with your prescription, and then you can tell me more about your situation."

Baka-sensei pouted and finally said, "Sure. Hey Syaoran, honey, want to help me to my place?" she looked up into my face smiling, almost grinning.

I nodded to acknowledge her request, still not looking at her. I still felt embarrassed. After all it was. _I hate to admit this_. _But I'm really, really liked the kiss and wanted to do more to her. DAMN IT! I sound like a freaking pervert!_ I put my hand around her waist, and helped her walk to the door. When guilt swam right into me, making me look down. Slowly I took a breath.

"I…I'm sorry for… for the leg. I never meant for anything like that to have ever happened. I truly am sorry about that happening."

She smiled and unlocked the door, and quietly opened it. She pulled away from me and leaned against the wall, so that she could look at me properly. "Syaoran, this" she motioned her hand towards her leg, "this wasn't only your fault, it was both of ours. And you shouldn't feel that guilty for it. I'm fine after all I have had worse injuries than a sprained ankle. So don't worry 'k? But if you still feel obligated and guilty after that, you can make me dinner everyday for a week!" she smiled and reached up to pat my shoulder. "You're too cute"

I blinked, and again as she laughed at my face. It must've have been an interesting expression because when Yukiito-san came in, he smiled amused. Was there something funny? If there was I was just not getting it. I looked to Sakura she seemed to smile as she held her hand out, I took it, and led her to a sofa so she could sit down.

I went into the kitchen and remembering where her glasses were kept; I filled three glasses with water and took it to them.

"Now, Sakura, care to explain why you kissed Li-san, and why he actually knows you?" asked Yukiito-san calmly as he took the glass from the tray.

"You noticed it at school today, didn't you?"

"I'm sharper than most, but don't worry I don't think Touya caught on."

"Yeah, you're right, he's so completely dense. Well there's no point in lying to you, it's what it looks like, except for the kiss and all, but he kind of walked in on me while I was taking a shower." Baka-sensei said as she took out her black wig from her bag.

"Ah, Li-san a pervert." Yukiito-san smiled as he said it placing his glass down.

I chocked on my water as I heard the two snickering about that, I felt myself redden and said, "You should have locked the door"

Yukiito-san chuckled as he brought his hand up to cover his smile, "You know, he's right, why didn't you lock the door when you knew he was there, and why did you even shower while he was there?"

I looked over to Baka-sensei; I had also thought why she did that but never got the chance to ask. She was trying to put her wig on properly and had picked up her baggy sweatshirt and pulled it on. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I guess I just wanted too. I felt like I could trust Syaoran with this. Besides it fun!"

_FUN?! Fun she says!_ I was honestly going to through a hysterical fit! When we heard a knock on the door. I turned towards the door. Saku—Baka-sensei looked like she was about to get up, however Yukiito-san beat her to it.

"Touya, you're back early"

"Yeah, yeah… I rushed at the intersection, she better take this med, it was like $60 and the teacher's med plan—WHAT THE _HECK_ IS HE DOING HERE?!" I winced as I saw the door slam back, and a finger pointed towards me from a man with dark black hair. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"Oni-chan, you know Syaoran from soccer, right? Well he came by to drop some stuff from class, since he's class rep and all" I noticed that Baka-sensei was completely dressed, or at least seemed to look like the same person that taught us English class.

"Akira, I'm beginning to lose patients with you… why would a teacher need a STUDENT to bring _THEIR_ THINGS!?"

"'Cause I'm injured, you idiot! DUH!"

"Did you just call me an idiot, you brat! Yukiito, what the am I supposed to do with him?"

"Oh, but Touya, that's what I like about him. Now, why don't we leave, don't forget you have a meeting with Himira-san today. Akira, I'll see you later, you too, Li-san"

"Oi, Yu-Yukiito—"

"Yup! See ya!" called back Baka-sensei. "Now, it looks like it's just the two of us" she smiled as she slipped of her wig. "And now, can I ask you something?"

I felt uneasy as she moved closer to me, and leaned closer to my face, "Er… sure"

"Did you know that giving orchids to someone means that you know that your love for them is unrequited; giving it to them is to tell them about your true feelings."

"EH?!" I felt my face go hot, _that crazy old lady! Why the hell did she do this to me?!_

"Hmm, it looks like you didn't know! Two points for me… Now then, I guy like you should be at least a little bit worried"

"Worried, why?"

"Well, you _are_ all alone in a girl's house; won't your girlfriend get jealous?"

"Girlfriend…?"

"Hmm, you do have one right? I mean you are a very attractive guy: good looking, smart, rich, amazing background, and well… can't say much about personality though."

"That's—you do know that _that _is none of your business. Also, this _is_ considered sexual harassment." I said coolly. _Yeah, that's right, this is how I am! Not some wimpy little kid._

"You're no fun when you act cool, Syao-chan" she said lightly.

"D-don't call me that!"

"You pick, Syao-chan, or Syao-poon" she was laughing as she said it.

"Neithe—" I jumped as I felt my cell phone vibrate, and a techno ringer filled the air. I looked up in relief and took out the phone, I saw her grin. "Hello?"

"Syaoran! Thank god! Man, where have you been?" I could practically hear the panic in Eriol's voice drip.

"Uh… it doesn't matter..." I replied as I saw Baka-sensei trying to think up of more unlikable nicknames.

"Look, you're not going to believe this, but… Mei Ling passed out on her way to your house, and she's at Shun's now. We are with her, but she still hasn't woken up."

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" I could feel myself become more agitated.

"Err.. well I wanted to give you some time about what you were depressed about earlier"

"I wasn't depr—I'll be right there" I closed my cell phone and got up to see Baka-sensei pout.

"You're leaving?" she asked looking at me with big eyes. I felt my insides squeeze. _Damn! That's too damn cute!!!! _ I quickly cleared my throat and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Sensei-sama" I said with the last of my power as I walked out. I could barely make out her vehemently retort as I closed the door, causing me to smirk.

---:---

In thirty minutes I was standing in front of a large traditional door. What I didn't mention last time was that Shun is actually the son of a… how should I say this, a Mafia group, to be more precise the Kuriyagami group, one of the most powerful and feared groups in all of the Mafia World. Kind of surprising when you think that he lives right next to my house in such a prestigious neighborhood, ah well, but the thing that I don't like when I come here is that—

"Welcome Li-Aniki!" greeted the men that opened the large gates.

I nodded my head slightly to acknowledge them. It was back six years ago when I had helped Shun out in a fight that some of his Kumi (inferiors) had seen, and since then they seem to really respect me, however it's truly very annoying.

"Li-Aniki, Sagara-san is waiting for you inside, he said to tell you he was in the red wind, and third door to the right" said the said you had greeted me.

"Thanks" I replied as I walked towards the Red building. Remembering the layout of the of his home since I was a child. As I walked down the corridor I heard Eriol voice, even though most of the time he was a clueless idiot, he did care a lot about his friends, well, in some cases.

"Where the hell is he?! Meiling is already up! What kind of fiancé is he?!"

I quietly crept up behind him while he threw his tantrum at Shun, and coolly I said, "I'm not her fiancé, she's my cousin. Not only that, why wouldn't she me be up after hearing you yell like that?" I could see the look of astonishment in Eriol's eyes.

"Yo, Syaraon, you're here. Meiling's inside there" Shun said as he pointed towards a door. I nodded acknowledging.

"Could you get a car ready to take her home?" I asked as I started to walk towards the entryway. I looked back to see Shun nod and walk out. Walking in, I noticed the richly, and traditionally Japanese decorated room, remembering how much of a traditional man Shun really was, except, of course when it came to people he was a… er… a player.

There on the futon sat a girl with long straight black hair, she seemed a bit dazed, but when her amber-red eyes saw me, she smiled happily.

"Hey, there" I greeted her as I went and sat down beside her.

"Syaroan… what-I, that is.." I watched as Meiling stumbled on her words. I let out a sigh and placed my hand on her forehead to check for a temperature.

Noticing It was a little warm I felt myself frown, "You have a light fever, don't you? Meiling, why did you come when you have a fever? Do your parents know?"

She shook her head shyly, I let out another small sigh and said, "Well, I asked for a car to take you home, I would've dropped you off myself but I need to talk to these guys—" I noticed that she and fallen silent and most likely embarrassed. I gently patted her head wanting her to feel happy, "Get better, and then we can spend some time together. But the condition remains, get better."

She looked up and smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Just then Shun came in, "Hey, you guys ready?" he asked.

I looked over to Meiling and helped her up, lowering her head she politely replied. I walked her to the car and waved good bye to her. I could feel both Shun's and Eriol's gleaming look directed towards me.

Carefully I acted as if I couldn't and went to sit on the deck.

"So, how's you're 'lover'" asked Eriol in such a sweet voice that I wanted to barf. _She's not my lover! Even if we have kissed! _ "Aww, come on Syaroan, you can tell us anything you want, after all we are practically like _family_?" I felt my mouth twitch as I watched Eriol come sit beside me with a look of pure mischief.

"Unlike, Eriol here, I won't bug…" I instantly felt myself relax; the one person who might actually get something out of me was Shun. "…instead I'll ask, is she Meiling?"

That question caught me by surprise, and I shrugged it off, "I do care a lot about her, I mean her coming here when she had a fever had me really worried—"

"But it's not her that had you so worried that even you couldn't think straight, and if I'm correct that's the first time you've been like that. Sure the dimwit there is the stupid and outrageous one in us—" Shun stopped to smirk at Eriol, whom obviously looked shocked with his mouth hanging wide open. "But, no we would've never expected to get some emotions out of since you're were in grade 2 I believe."

What could I do, Shun was a smart guy when it came to noticing things. Instead of continuing the topic I said, "Hey, Eriol you do realize that we skipped, right? That mean's Baka-sensei is going to eat us alive tomorrow."

"Aww, shit!! Syaroan this is all your fault! He seems like a really cruel and creative person, I mean after what he did to Sakaragi!"

"Why, what did he do?" asked Shun, not taking his eyes off of me. I mentlally cursed, he was going to let me get away with it.

"What didn't he do is more of the question! He humiliated the poor guy infront of everyone!"

"Only because I told you afterwards what had happened, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten it" I mumbled, loudly enough to make Shun's eye light up and Eriol to turn red.

"I'm just a great big joke to you guys, aren't I?" was Eriol's sarcastic mark making both of smile, which I covered with a cough.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay for this chapter I was beyond delayed. Not only that I wasn't able to add everything I wanted to, which made me sad… ah well, I'll leave it for the chapter to come. So, now that you guys have read this, and are probably getting bored, I'll leave it at that: D

Now thanks to these awesome reviewers :D

**Kinomotoblossom**—Lol thankies :)  
**Musette Fujiwara**—yeah, a new side of hime  
**Broken Little Wings**—thanks! I wanted to show a cute side of him, so I hope I'm doing well -shy look-  
**Fallen from the sky**—thanks, I just hope I don't let you down  
**iXidarkmelodyiXi**—wow, well, here you go ;)  
**Nightmaric**—yeah, see something like that happened with me too, except it was when I was getting out of the shower, and god, was I pissed to see my friend there, and without think i three the bar of soap at him  
**Keiko-Chan**—thanks, I guess she is cute isn't she?  
**Pati101**—yeah, she's fine just a sprained ankle, and syaroan was just exaggerating


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Season **

**-----------------**

**Chapter 4**

**-----------------**

_In ecology, predation describes a biological interaction where a __predator__ organism feeds on another living organism or organisms known as prey. Predators __may or may not kill__ their __prey__prior to or during the act of feeding on them_

_--Wikipedia_

Have you ever felt the pure fear of a predator circling its prey? To tell you the truth, for me personally, this was the first time.

The prey, me.

The predator, Baka-sensei.

I had never been cornered. _I_ had cornered. I was never glared at as if to kill me. _I_ would be glaring. So, why was it that I felt the same feeling when I had walked into homeroom today? Simple.

I had ditched class yesterday.

See, it would have been fine if Baka-sensei had a bad memory or if I had skipped again today. But that would make me look like a coward, which I was not!

"Eriol, Syaroan please come up." Baka-sensei said, which seemed to have brought upon a cold storm towards him. Eriol was definitely frozen. I saw him getting up like a robot and walking to the front of the class. I causally got up to, after all what was the worst she could do to me?

She then magically, okay fine it was more like pulled from underneath her desk in a very quick manner displayed a wheel on her "Alright, Eriol, spin the wheel."

"Uh… okay…?" was Eriol's uneasy reply, he walked up to the wheel and nervously spun the wheel counterclockwise.

The wheel spun and the number became blurring. Slowly yet reluctantly the wheel started to come to a stop. 9... 7... 4... 2... 8. It stopped at eight, of course what did this number mean? Baka-sensei failed to mention what the numbers actually specified... were the numbers something I-_we_ should fear? I mean she can't possibly punish us according to the number; ten being the harshest of them and one being the lowest, or maybe it's the other way around?

I looked over to Baka-sensei and saw the _smile_. I'm not talking about the kind of smile a little girl has when she is given the pink pony she wanted for her birthday, no this smile was far from it. This was the same smile my sisters had when they had found their next victim, whom coincidentally had been me for the past seventeen years. I wasn't even given a warning when I came into this world. The same grin was now plastered in her face. I felt unease roll over me. I looked over to Eriol; he didn't seem to notice the evil dripping in that grin.

"Alright, Syaroan you're up." She said as she gestured to the wheel.

I sighed as I spun the wheel; _I wonder where it will stop?_ It began to slow down passing 4…9….5…3…8…9. Oh, no!_ Damn that is bad, please dear god, I swear let it not be nine and I'll even be nice to Baka-sensei!_ It seemed to stay at ten… but suddenly went to one and stopped._Yes! Scored!! _ I felt my lips tug into a small smirk. How was she going to react to this?

I could almost see the grin drop from Baka-sensei's face. Shaking her head, she said "You must one damn lucky kid, Syaroan. That was the only number that was punishment free." She turned around, and began again, "I shouldn't have created a free card on that."

"Eriol, you are the first participant of the Wheel of Humiliation! How lucky you are!" I raised an eyebrow as Baka-sensei hummed joyously, completely changing her emotions from before like a breeze as she took out a small box with the number eight written in a scripture font. The box inside was filled with folded pieces of paper. "Pick your pick."

Eriol's hand tensed as it hovered over the box. The students in the classroom were at the tip of their seats with anticipation. He looked over to me, looking for an answer to what might happen. I shrugged, _better go with it_, I replied with my eyes. He dipped his hand in and pulled out a small, neatly folded white piece of paper. Slowly, he opened it and gaped up at Baka-Sensei.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, what is it that you got Eriol?"

"Its... are you serious?" He looked incredulous as Baka-sensei just smiled. "No... no freaking way... no way! I am not going to wear a freaking _dress_ all day!"

"Oooh! You got that one! Eriol, I have the perfect dress, plus it'll match you eyes. My cousin designed it, and she was begging me to look for a model for it." She pulled a big box form under her desk and pulled out a light blue spaghetti-strap sundress with blue sparkles along the bottom. I could practically see the Eriol's eyes bulging out. _Ha, the poor guy._ I could almost picture it, of course it would make any healthy male vomit, but for amusement, it defiantly won.

Eriol's turned to me, his eyes shrieking 'No way in hell'. And then there was that pleading look, the look that he tried to do when he thought he had broken his sister's new stereo, the Syaroan-help-me-I-don't-want-to-wear-a-dress, of course last time it was help-me-pay-for-this-you're-too-rich-for-your-own-good. I felt my lips tug into a smirk. "Eriol, a deal is a deal."

"S-Syaroan?! You can't be serious, I thought you were my friend!"

"I am, but—"

"As much as I'd like to see the end of this argument, Eriol has to get into this dress." Stated Baka-sensei in a matter-of-fact tone.

Eriol looked over me to again, "He got a free card, and I don't! This sucks, Akira-sensei, you can't possibly let this continue!"

"Sorry, Eriol. It's a fair chance. Now get in the dress."

"Besides, it's your color" I said, as I saw the frantic look in Eriol's eyes. "I'm sure Shun would agree, and Nakura-san as well."

His eye's widened even more. "Syaroan, my best friend, you wouldn't betray you old buddy, your pal like that would you?" Seeing that I only felt my eye's lit up. He quickly turned over to Baka-sensei. "Sensei, you are the kindest of all teacher, I really don't wan—"

He couldn't continue as Baka-sensei, pushed him into the small storage room connected to the classroom. Before Eriol could do anything the door shut behind them with a slam. I raised my eyebrow as I heard some sort of scream.

Minutes later, the door opened to reveal Eriol in the dress, his face was flushed. The dress was spread along his broad shoulder, and it dangled at his knees. For a second nothing moved, and then everyone burst in laughter, even I felt myself chuckle on the inside. He looked over to me and looked completely angry.

"Hey, don't look at me like that; I'm sure your girls would love to know that you have come in touch of your feminine side."

"Damn it Syaroan, I would totally walk over to you and strangle you, but unfortunately there is an odd breeze!"

With that statement the class roared into laughter again, I looked over to see Sakura laughing, with tiny droplets of tears in her eyes. I smiled and quickly caught myself; _did I just call Baka-sensei Sakura? No—err that was a mistake. She is still definitely Baka-sensei. _

---:---

A half hour to go before the day ended; we were back again in homeroom after math, the three sciences, and Japanese history. I put my head down on my desk, and was about to fall asleep when a few guys started commenting on a girl, who was, apparently, waiting outside.

I could feel Baka-sensei, walk towards the window by me, actually she was right there, in front of me. Slowly, I felt myself drift back to sleep. "She is beautiful. One of you, is really lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend. Maybe, I should try for her."

I quickly sat up, alerted. _Baka-sensei can't be serious?! I thought she was a girl… don't tell me she's 'special'. _

"Sensei!! You can't do that! You're the type of guy that every girl would fall for!!" Whined a student.

"That's right Sensei, you are always dress nicely and are so confident doing whatever you would want, that's not fair!" complained another.

"We are deprived men! We need our women!"

"Sensei, I bet you already have a very hot girlfriend, so is it necessary to break a poor guy's heart." Stated Eriol as he began to walk over to the window.

"Well, I can't help it. I like beautiful things." I could almost see her pouting. _She's so cute—Damn it! I'm doing it again!_

"Uh… Syaroan…" Eriol said making me look at him. He was hesitating. That wasn't a good sign.

"What is it?"

He just shook his head and motioned towards the window. _What was it that he couldn't say?_ I stood up, and walked over as curiosity had engulfed me. That's when I recognized the hair. _What was she doing here?!_

Before anyone could stop me, I turned around quickly and went for the door. This was odd. Mei Ling? What was she doing here? She probably still has a fever from yesterday. Damn it, I'm worried for her!

I quickly reached the school entrance, I'm in soccer after all, speed is very crucial. There she was, standing with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Mei Ling?" I said, after regaining some posture.

She quickly turned around, her amber-red eyes, full of surprise. Her blush became darker as she saw me. I quickly looked over her; she was dressed in her normal clothing, meaning that she didn't go to school.

"Mei Ling" I repeated again. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to ask you…" she began to stammer, as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Her nervous habit. Suddenly, she looked up to the sky.

Reflexively, as did I only to see small droplets of rain beginning to fall. I grabbed her hand and softly said, "Let's go inside, before you get wet. I wouldn't want you to get sicker." I felt her follow. But it only began to rain faster, and harder, causing us to run.

Holding her hand got me thinking how much her hand felt different, from the time I—Baka-sensei had held my hand. Her hand was small, and very soft, comparing, Baka-sensei's hand was just… I don't know it was different. It felt like the warmth belonged.

Once, inside, I took my hand back, and looked to see that she had gotten her hair wet. Clucking, my tongue, I tried to get some of the rain droplets off of her face. She kept her face down, and she became redder. "I'll go get my stuff, and I'll take you home. Stay—" Giving it another thought and remembering how the people in class had reacted towards her, "No, actually come with me."

I watched as she gave a small nod, I turned around and began to walk. "I don't think I brought an umbrella, but I'm sure I can borrow one from someone. And, don't talk to anyone" From the corner of my eye, I looked back to see that I had left her behind. Mentally sighing, I waited as she caught up. This time when I started to walk, I paced myself to her walking so that she wouldn't feel rushed.

Now, we had reached the classroom, and unexpectedly, Baka-sensei stood there, leaning on the wall. She looked over, and had an odd expression. I stopped, and held Mei Ling's hand back, and came to stand in front of her, blocking Baka-sensei's view. "I have to go home, my cousin—" I gestured to Mei Ling with my head, "—isn't feeling too well."

She smiled which looked a little stiff, and quickly moved so that she could see Mei Ling. Again I moved so that she couldn't. She raised an eyebrow, and grinned a second later. "Oh, trying to stop me, it's not like I'm not going to rape her."

I snorted, "Yeah, I don't think so." She tried again, and I quickly blocked her.

She sighed, "Syaroan, seriously I'm one of the least potentially dangerous people here, so believe me when I say that I'm not going to do anything. Why don't you get your stuff form the classroom, and I'll give both of you a ride home. It's raining fairly badly. I already told everyone, that they all will be dismissed once you came back."

I looked at her, _was she serious?_ I studied her eyes, and they held an odd sense of anger, as well as determination, but why were they there? Was she mad that I left the class like that? But it's not like I was skipping, so why was she angry?

I turned around and looked at Mei Ling, and said, "Are you okay with that?" She nodded politely. "Fine, let me get my things then." I walked to just where she stood, and looked down at her. And again there was a tinge of anger in her eyes, I turned away and walked into the classroom.

"So you're going to take her back?" asked Eriol, he already had my bag and things read. See, this was why we were friends, we held each others back without even knowing it.

"Yeah, she still seems sick." I answered him back as I took my things from him.

"How are you going to get back, I don't have an umbrella and neither do you."

"Seems like Baka-sensei is dropping us off."

"What?! Don't tell me, he's going for her?"

"You know that's impossible as much as I do."

"Yeah, you're right. So, the usual place then?" he asked as I reached the door. I wasn't surprised that no one had questioned me about Mei Ling. Eriol had probably threatened them. This time I shook my head, I was pretty sure Eriol was going to ask why, but I didn't give him a chance and left the classroom without another word.

As I walked out, Baka-sensei and Mei Ling were talking; they seemed to not notice me, until I lightly cleared my throat. "Are we leaving or not?"

Baka-sensei looked up and said, "Why not. Are you ready Rae-san?"

I felt shocked; Baka-sensei never used suffixes with anyone's name, why had she done so with Mei Ling. I glanced over to Mei Ling, as we began to walk to the school parking. She seemed to blush lightly but blushed harder when she noticed that I was looking at her. I leaned closer to her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yes." She looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Did he say something to you?" I asked.

"N-No!" she said a little too loudly, this caused Baka-sensei to look back.

"Syaroan, you're not bugging her, you?"

"No, he's not. Syaroan-san would never do that. Sorry for being so loud." Mei Ling replied quickly. Baka-sensei gave a small nod and continued to walk.

I sighed mentally, she trusted me too much, and she cared too much, did she really know me? "Mei Ling, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. But, if someone does ever say anything bad to you, let me know, all right?"

She nodded, by now we had reached the car, running quickly; Baka-sensei had brought the car, so that it was by the doorway. She unlocked her car and motioned us in. I opened the door for Mei Ling, and let her in, and I went and sat in the front with Baka-sensei.

"So, where to Rae-san?" Asked Baka-sensei, she had taken off her hat, and was fixing her hair as she looked in the rearview mirror at Mei Ling.

"I live near the North River, 52 Cross Street."

"Ah, I see… Are you neighbors with the Daidouji's?"

"Yes, I am. How do you know them Kinomoto-san?"

"Hmm… that, I use to model for them for a while. Alright, I know where that is. Syaroan, would you turn on the radio?"

I moved forward and went to turn on her radio, when a though popped into my head, _I don't know any radio station! I never listen to the music, let alone the radio! What do girls listen to now?_ I pressed the power button, and a CD began to play, the speakers blasted with too much bass, and a scream penetrated the sound. I could more or less feel Mei Ling jump behind me, and I quickly controlled myself from embarrassing myself.

Baka-sensei's hand quickly shot, towards the power button, and gave a small chuckle. "Sorry about that, I forgot I was listening to Linken Park—it's an English rock-slash-metal band."

"Kinomoto-san you listen to English music?"

"Yes, I moved to Canada when I was in grade 2, it was only this year when I decided to move back here. SO having lived there for a few years, I started to enjoy English music."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move there?"

"My father, he was teaching there for a while before leaving for England. I decided to stay there with a friend so I could finish my education."

"Then why did you move back?"

"That's… well, my brother needed someone to teach here…I guess." I looked over to see Baka-sensei was looking straight ahead, she had hesitated for the first time I had met her. This, for some reason made me feel uncomfortable… a feeling of curiosity combined with terrible foreshadowing. Why, it had I didn't know. But, this left me really questioning, why she had returned to Japan.

Silently, I turned on the radio, and lowered the volume, so it was like a soft rumble of music.

"Ah, you modeled for Daidouji-san, right? What was it like?"

Baka-sensei chuckle, "Oh, believe me, it wasn't easy. You have to do exactly the way she says—Tomoyo, that is. If you don't, you won't be able to live to tell the tale. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed working with her, she is very efficient and professional in her work. But—" I turned so that I was looking in the general direction of Baka-sensei, but not so much that it looked like I was looking at her. She grinned, "—I have to say, she's the love of my life, after my mother of course."

I almost choked on air! Was that even possible? Mei Ling gasped, "You're in love with Daidouji-san?"

"I do love her. She is one of the few people in the world that know everything about me." I felt my heart sink. So, Baka-sensei really was different. She has already met her 'one'. Why did it bring me down? It shouldn't, should it? After all, I don't like her—there is nothing to like about her, is there?

"Here we are." Said Sensei, interrupting my thoughts. I looked out my window and saw a large house, with familiar white roman pillars.

I opened my door walked out, getting droplets of rain, soaking my clothes. At the same time Mei Ling came out. We quickly ran to the front door. She started to wipe some of the rain off of her face.

"Syaroan-san, can you p-please come to my school festival next weekend? It's okay if you don't want to…" she said as she seemed to find her shoes quiet interesting.

I gave her head a small pat, "Of course, send the tickets to me as soon as you can. Anyways, I better go, I don't want to hold that guy up any longer."

She smiled happily, "Thank you, I will have someone send the tickets to you as soon as I can get them." Then she looked down again, with a large blush forming on her cheeks. "You seem to like him."

I blinked a few times before answering, "I've never met a person quiet like him before, he… intrigues me."

"I-I, S-Syaroan-san, c-can y-you k-kiss me?"

I was taken back by that comment. I placed my hand gently on her forehead, "It seems like you still have a fever. Get in, before your conditions become worse."

She nodded, obviously embarrassed, with nothing else she could do, she entered the house. I ran back thinking at why she had said that. However, as soon as I sat inside the hummer, I was stunned—for lack of a better term. There she was, her head rested gently on the steering wheel, her hand wrapped around the wheel, and hung off of the top. But it was her eyes that drove me mad. Her eyes were filled with a sad emotion, they were so powerful, they made me feel that I could jump from the highest mountain just to make her smile again.

Why was she so sad, was it me? Was it the fact that I left in the middle of class? Or was it Mei Ling, did she say something to her? Why did this tear me apart?

"Have you seen the way she looks at you, Syaroan?" she asked her voice so quiet, that I had to strain my ears to hear.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything. She was so depressed because of Mei Ling?

"She looks at you the way you would to your love, not the way you look at her. Do you know how you do? No? You look at her as if she were your younger sister."

I continued to stay silent, she shifted herself, so that she was now sitting up straight. "Please, Syaroan, please don't lead her on. Please don't disappoint her, please don't do that, it will crush her heart. Please Syaroan, if you care even a little bit about her…don't lead her on."

I couldn't do anything. The way she pleaded made my heart clench, quietly I replied, "Yes."

She smiled sadly, and shifted the car to drive, "Where to Syaroan?"

"Eriol's" I replied, and turned to look out the window, so I couldn't see her face, her eyes any longer. This allowed me to think more deeply about what she had said. If I didn't love Mei Ling like I was supposed to, who was I to marry? Who was I going to love?

---:---

That day shad stayed in my heart for months. That made me open to more of what was going on, and what was going to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, sorry about the late updates. I promise that I will try to update every two months, and if I have time, every month. Anyways now to the reviewers.

**Musette Fujiwara****  
****iXidarkmelodyiXi****  
****rosedreamer101****  
****Misunderstandings****  
****AngelEmCuti****  
****meow-mix23**

Thank you :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Season **

**-----------------**

**Chapter 5**

**-----------------**

It been a week since that incident, today is the day that I will go to Mei Ling's school carnival type thing, it's to start around two o'clock, and school today is to finish around noon. Mei Ling attended our sister school, students mostly mingled with one another. I had though about this and had decided that I would go no matter what. Seriously, I will. After all, it's not like I'm confused. And of course I have remained the same way since then, even if Sensei said all that. I can't even call her Baka-sensei anymore. Not after that, and no it wasn't because she had looked at me with such a painful expression that has permanently embedded itself into my mind and heart.

After that day, I had gone—well been dropped of at Eriol's house, knowing full well that he wouldn't be there. I had walked around, getting soaked by the rain. Thinking about it, thinking about Mei Ling, and what she meant to me. I had already known that I wasn't romantically in love with her, but I had felt that it would come as time passed... but so far, it hadn't, and now I was beginning to doubt it.

Anyways, right now I sat on the school roof top with Shun and Eriol, drinking a pop. Shun was smoking a cigarette, and Eriol was looking at me. Today he had his glasses on, only because he wanted to experiment on whether or not girls would like him more with his glasses on, in contrast to his usual contacts. Why did I know this? Because that is what he had been talking about all day. Sometimes, it truly was shocking how he had turned out this was, looking at his sister you would think he would be afraid of girls. But no, he was the exact opposite.

"Hey, let's go hit a club before you have to go." Said Eriol as he took a sip from his can of strawberry-tropical mix juice. He was about the only guy on the surface of the planet that could actually stand the tangy sweetness of the juice, and also the only guy who lived off of it without dying of the sweet nectar.

"Eriol, no decent club is open around noon." I replied as I took the last sip, finishing my drink.

"Yeah, if you just want to get hot with a girl, call one up." Said Shun, as he butted his cigarette with the base of his shoe. "I swear they need to make stronger stuff." He muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, I'm a growing boy! I need love!" complained Eriol, as he gently fell back on the pavement.

"You don't really think do you Eriol, if we even did find a place that was open, you would be cutting class and—"

"I can't believe I missed seeing Eriol in a dress!" mused Shun.

"Believe me Shun; you were lucky, very lucky. It is something that will be burned into your eyes for life; I'm surprised I didn't die from it." I teased.

Just then we all turned toward the door as we heard someone open it, and there a head popped out, the black hair shone in the light. I cursed inwardly, and quickly got up. "I have to go, my phone, it's ringing." I all but ran out of the view of her coming here. _Damn it, I still can't face her._

"Hey, Syaroa—" started Sensei, but I didn't hear the rest as I bolted down the stairs, to a vending machine. Slowly, I took out some change, but dallied. Why was I still unable to see her, was it guilt on my part? Was it…could it be true that I only regarded Mei Ling as my sister if anything? I do recall denying the fact that she really is my fiancée.

I leaned back on the vending machine and sighed, why the hell am I so confused? I'm a normal teenager that requires a normal life, without all this hiding. Damn all of this to hell!

"Yo, why the hell did you run out like that?" I looked up to see both Shun and Eriol standing in front of me.

"I was thirsty, and I didn't _run_ away."

"You're not avoiding someone in particular are you?" asked Shun, as he put his hands in his pocket in search of some spare change.

"Why would I be avoiding someone, I'm not like Eriol who needs to hide from girls after cheating on them."

"Hey! It's not my fault, that I don't do repeats." Eriol said as he tried to defend himself.

"Ah, Akira-sensei!" said Shun as he turned around to face someone with black hair. It just couldn't be Sensei. No way in hell was it Sensei. No. no…no… oh god, damn it!

"Syaroan! There you are! Hey get back here! Syaroan!" After I was far away from Sensei, I leaned back on the closest wall to catch my breath. I inhaled a large breath, and counted slowly form one to ten. _I really was avoiding Sensei._ Just like Shun had said. Not to mention that I ran away in front of the both of them. Damn it, they were to think that, Sensei did something to me, or that I was well…being an idiot. I don't want to be an idiot.

I glanced down at my watch; it was a little past noon meaning that school was officially over. _Might as well head down to Mei Ling's school._ I pushed myself off of the wall and started to walk towards the main gates. As I reached the gate, the last bell of the day went of, signaling everyone that it was the end of the day.

I hadn't thought of how l was going to go to Mei Ling's School, until just now. Was I going to take the subway? Considering I didn't have any other choice, since the school was, at the very least, a twenty minute drive from here. I let out a sigh, I did promise right, meaning that I had to keep my word. Whether I liked it or not, I was still a Li; which meant that I had to keep my word.

I started to walk on the main street towards the subway. Hmm, I should really get my license, more preferably my motor cycle license. Yes, that would be awesome, with Sakura's hands tight around my waist while we drove of the nowhere and everywhere. WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? Calling Sensei Sakura, not to mention, her arms around my waist?! Now way, nooo frigging way! I had Mei Ling, even though she wasn't really someone I thought of like that. Damn it! My mind is so stupid.

More importantly, what was I to do next? I knew that I wasn't in love with Mei Ling, and I think I'm not in love with any other girl. But why had she said that, she had said it with so much emotion that it hurt to look at her. It had twisted my heart so much, that I had thought all the blood in my heart had been spun out. Why had it hurt me?

I walked into the subway, and took out my pass, with a small beep I walked into the platform, ready to take the next train. Glancing down at my watch it was already half past noon, and the train would be coming in the next fifteen minutes.

Returning back to my thoughts, why had it hurt? Why did the words haunt me to such an extent that I felt guilty looking at Sensei. So guilty, would I be able to look at Mei Ling today? It was all about her so I wouldn't be able to right? Guilty, I decided that I would tell Me Ling how I truly felt about her. How I truly thought of her as a sister and not as my future partner.

With a hiss the train pulled in. Determined, I looked up and got on with the flood of people. I was going to do this. At least I would be able to see Sensei again, even if Mei Ling might be heart broken. But I couldn't bear to hurt Mei Ling, she was after all one of my most cherished persons. Just like Shun and Eriol she was always there, she had always stood by my side.

The conductor announced my stop, and just as I had entered I exited with the crowd. I walked out and there was the school, visible with banners. I shook my head to set all of my other thoughts outside of my mind. My only focus was Mei Ling today, to make her happy, and to fulfill my promise. I looked down at my watch fifteen minutes after one. _Hmm... I'm just in time._

I walked up to the entrance of the school, and felt my lips tilt upward in a smirk. It was so like St. Peter's Private School for Girls to exaggerate such an event, so that it would make headlines. There were a few visible reporters, and the stands were full of color and games. I walked in, and started to look for Mei Ling, she was on the student council, so she was probably checking around to make sure that everything was in order.

A few girls 'accidentally' bumped into me and began to apologizing. I gave them a glare, and continued to walk and look around. I started towards the main entry into the school. As, I walked in I was constantly stopped by various girls after 20 minutes it had become very annoying. So when the next 'presumed' girl pulled lightly on my arm, I was about to go ballistic, but my eyes met amber-red pools. I sighed inwardly, thanking god. "Hey"

"Sorry, did you have to wait long?" she asked as she smiled happily, loose strands of hair had escaped probably from walking around, and came into her eyes.

"No, not really." I said gently as pulled the loose hair behind her ear.

She began to blush, "I just need to put this folder away in the student council room. I was checking on the stalls, that's why I was late."

"I'll come with you." I said, and placed my hand on her back, not on her shoulder that would make it look like I was harassing her, and not on her waist because that would claim her to be mine. Her back was safe, kind of protective and kind of loving. "Lead the way." I said as I slowed down my pace to match hers.

"D-Did you have trouble finding the school?" she said as she began to walk.

"With all those colorful banners, it would be hard not to find it. You guys did a pretty good job."

"Our president always likes to exaggerate on everything."

"She must be quiet a powerful figure then."

"She is, I admire her a lot—" She stopped walking and nudged me.

I looked over to where she was looking, and saw a few guy surrounding a girl, and began asking her. "Hey, want to hang out with us?" "You are quiet pretty you know." And many other questions along those line.

"Syaroan-san, could you please—" she began to ask, I nodded and started to walk towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned as I began to look at them with complete distaste. All of them turned to look at me, giving me a chance to look at the girl being harassed. She had waist long hair, that was waved expertly, she wore little make up just as a touch up for her fair complexion. The guys were right, she was pretty, but she also had a look of suppressed anger, the face told nothing, but someone with experience with holding in emotions might be able to recognize the anger behind it.

"What's it to you? Are you her boyfriend?" one of the guys asked with anger. I raised my eyebrow, and being taller, I glared down, my lips twitching into a venomous smirk._ Did he just question me? Is he trying to pick a fight with me? He is isn't he? Good, it's been a while and I've been feeling pissed off lately. _I felt me my smirk grow deadly, as I began to lightly stretch my wrist and fingers, getting ready for a fight.

"Very brave, to think you are actually challenging a guy with a black belt, seven year fencing, and kendo experience and not to mention the junior champion in his junior high days, along with other such titles. Brave indeed, but lucky for you she's not his, but _mine_." Said a familiar voice, I looked up to see that the familiar person with a black wig, and brown contacts had come up and had wrapped a protective arm around the girl's waist. I could hear Mei Ling gasp from the back, and I felt my eyebrow twitch upwards. _How did she know all of that?_

The person placed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. "Sorry, Tomoyo I'm late. If I had known that these brats were going to harass you, I would have come a lot sooner."

"Kinomoto-san…?" asked Mei Ling.

"Oh, Hi Rae-san, and of course to you as well, Syaroan. Fancy meeting you guys here, and thanks for trying to protect _my_ girl from these guys." She smiled at us, and then looked back towards the guys. "Hmm, now that you know, I'm not as talented as him; in fact I'm only a black belt, kendo, and kickboxing provincial level champion. Now, the right thing to do would be to apologize and get the hell away from my girl." Said Sensei, as her voice dripped with so much menace that I could feel the fear in the air emitting from the guys. They weakly nodded, giving quick apologetic bows and ran away. _Not bad, she sure can emit an aura of danger._

"That was totally unnecessary. I could have handled them." Said the girl, that Sensei had called Tomoyo. She quickly pinched Sensei's arm off of her, and began again. "Since when am I _your_girl, last I checked you were still interested in men. Not to mention you were late, and kissed me! You were never cool so don't try now, and why am I not surprised you were late!"

Sensei winced, "Ah… sorry, you know I was working. And then Touya stopped me—" but she quickly stopped as she saw her 'girl' glaring at her. I couldn't help it; I felt my lips tug up into a smile, which I quickly covered with my hand.

Mei ling walked up to where I was standing, "Uh, Daidouji-san all the stalls are in order." She said weakly obviously trying to stop the argument.

The girl turned around and looked calmly at Mei Ling and smiled, "Thank you, Rae-san, you are obviously more component than _others_. Now whom may this be?" she had said 'others' with coldness, which caused Sensei to smile nervously. She looked at me with some interest, quickly looking me over she asked with a note of amusement, "Your boyfriend?"

Mei Ling blushed more, I quickly stepped up and regarded her for a second before answering, "I'm Syaroan Li, I'm her cousin."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement, "Oh, I see. So this is Li-san that you talked about?"

This caused Mei Ling to blush even more. Sensei, quickly came by to stand beside Daidouji-san, "Tomoyo stop picking on her, I'm your target remember."

"You be quiet." She quickly said, and smiled at me politely, "Nice to meet you." She bowed down politely. I nodded politely in return. She began again, "This is my second cousin Akira Kinomoto, but it seems like you already know him."

"Yes, he's Syaroan-san's teacher, and I met him a week ago." Smiled Mei Ling. _Yeah, some teacher._

"So, since, we met up and know each other, would you two like to join us and go around the festival?" asked Sensei, as she too smiled.

I glanced quickly at Mei Ling, I didn't really want to because I remembered how I was avoiding Sensei. But to my dismay, Mei Ling agreed. Then, Daidouji-san and Mei Ling walked ahead and started to talk. I let out a sigh, now I was somewhat alone in Sensei.

I saw Mei Ling turn back, "Should we go play some games?" She asked, my gaze softened at her smiling face, and I gave her a small nod.

"What games are there to play?" I asked, as she now came and was walking next to me.

Daidouji-san answered, "Lots, from basketball to fishing, it kind of like being at a summer festival. Hmm, how about we try the horseshoe toss first? I know that you want to compete with Li-san, isn't that right Saki-chan?"

"I don't, but I do know that, he probably wants to after the last time." Replied Sensei with a wide grin on her face.

I felt my face go red remembering how she had beat me at Mortal Kombat, I quickly brought out my poker face and sighed, "You caught me unguarded there, and I wasn't expecting that method for a challenge. But, you do realize that I did _beat_ you at your wheel."

She glared at me with anger, "It seems that you were a bit lucky there."

I felt myself smirk and turned towards her, "You call it luck, and I call it skill."

"Please, everyone knows that you were probably praying behind that poker face of yours."

"Oh really? Well, it's not as bad as what people are beginning to think of you, like some psychotic teacher who can't leave his fantasies out of class."

"And you think you're so cool."

"Better than you."

"I'm not too sure about that Syaon-poon"

Daidouji-san who had been watching the argument with interest raised a perfect eyebrow and asked, "Syaon-poon?"

I rolled my eyes, "It didn't work last time and it won't help you this time." Suddenly, we heard both Mei Ling and Daidouji-san laugh. We turned towards them, I cocked an eyebrow. And Sensei herself, started to laugh. I looked at all three of them with a blank expression. _What was so funny?_

"Ah" said Sensei between giggles, "You and me, we are soo like little kids! Arguing like that!" she started to tear up from laughing to hard, "I haven't done something like that in a very long time." She finally admitted. I could feel the smile, the laugh embed itself deeper into my heart, making it skip a beat or two. _Damn you heart!_

I felt even more confused, "What…?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Look! It's a target game!" Said Sensei in excitement. "Hey, Syaroan, let's see who is better?" she asked with a grin and challenge on her face.

I smirked, "You are _so_ going down. Hey, Mei Ling, which prize do you want? And don't hold back, I want to prove to Sensei that he's too old to be participating in such games." I glanced over to Mei Ling, who had now clamed down but was still a little red from laughing.

Suddenly, Sensei punched me on the shoulder, "I'm not that much older than you!"

I gave her a smirk, "Are you older than me?"

"Yes." Replied Sensei gritting her teeth.

I motioned towards her, "There you go. Now Mei Ling, have you decided yet?"

Sensei whirled around and marched over to the stall, and put down 50 yen and asked for a few darts, she called back to us, "Tomoyo I'll get you the giant purple elephant!"

Daidouji-san gave a sigh, and looked at Mei Ling, "Might as well go with something, once you get him started he doesn't stop."

Mei Ling giggled a little and looked up at me, "If you don't mind Syaroan-san I'd like the p-pink hippo."

I gently gave Mei Ling a soft pat on her head, "Alright, no matter what I'll win in for you." I said as I walked away to the ready Sensei. I too placed 50 yen down, and got ready taking the darts. I noticed that both girl had come up and now were watching us. I closed my eyes briefly and cracked my wrist.

"The rules are simple, if you hit all five targets you win. The targets ranked according to difficulty from hardest to easiest are, ducks, balloons, and lastly bottles." The announcer looked at both of us, and moved out of the range of the darts, "Ready. Set. Go!" announced the stall manager.

And we began; I threw the dart perfectly straight through the air, and hit dead center on the moving target ducks. _One down four to go._ Without glancing away form my objectives, I threw the rest with the same flick of the wrist, hitting the target every time. Finishing the darts in my hand, I straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

Sensei was also done, and stood up proudly, "Five ducks out of five ducks, my dear student." She said as she held out her hand, extending all her four fingers and thumb.

"So it's true, you can teach an old dog a new trick, I also got five ducks out of five, Sensei-sama."

"Syaroan, Syaroan, my dear student haven't you learned anything from school at all? You can't beat me, no matter how hard you try."

"Oh, is that so? Want to go again?"

"Alright, you're on!"

"Pick your game!"

"Uno, sorry to bother you, but can you please pick out a piece of paper?" asked two girls carrying to boxes. We turned to look at them.

"You pick out a number and don't show it to anyone, and then at the end, well around four o'clock, we will announce the lucky number and one girl and one guy will have the same number and will be crowned the spring queen and spring king. It's a long lasting tradition here at St. Peter's." explained Daidouji-san as she saw Sensei look at the girls in a confused manner. Daidouji-san went up to one of the girls and whispered something in her ear, and the girl nodded as if in understanding

"Alright" I said, as I reached into the box one of the girls held out, and I placed the folded piece of paper into my pocket, having lightly glanced at it, it had been bare.

"A number will appear on that paper at four, when we announce the spring couple, so please wait for it. Also, it is impossible to have the ink appear before then." Said one of the girls

"Of course! Since it was made by our most talented President" squealed the other one.

Sensei rolled her eyes, "Please, don't compliment Tomoyo too much otherwise I'll have to suffer from it afterwards." She also picked a paper out of the other box, and placed in swiftly into her pocket. "Thank you, ladies"

They then scurried off to some other people, when I realized something, "Hey, Mei Ling, did you get one?"

She smiled sadly, "No, student council isn't included." I went to her, and gently brushed her hair from her face.

"Then don't worry about it alright, if you want, I won't participate." I said. I couldn't bare that look.

"No, it's alright." She smiled, "It doesn't really matter…"

I reached out my hand, to make her feel better, when I heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. I turned and glared at the person who had, and it was no surprise to find that Sensei was the culprit.

"Ah! Rae-san, let's go get ice cream?" suggested Sensei, as she came up to her taking her hand and began to lead her to the ice cream stand.

I mentally sighed, _why did things get so complicated!_

"You don't love her in the same way she does, do you?" asked Daidouji-san.

I turned to slightly in her direction, and said, "That really isn't any of your concern."

"True, but she is a friend and I wish for her best interest." She said, and I began to turn the other way to where Sensei and Mei Ling had ran off to. Just then, she turned me around by jerking my hand. I raised my eyebrow. "I don't care about you, but I do care for her! It's already plainly obvious that you are in love with someone else, and it just so happens to be Saki-chan."

"You should be more concerned for your own well being, before you start prying into others lives." I replied.I was feeling like i was getting angry. I was feeling like I was betraying the two girls. "You think that I'm playing with their feelings. You don't know about what is going on between Mei Ling and me or about Sensei. So don't start accusing me of anything before you know all the facts, isn't that how the heir of the Daidouji Group should work, instead of jumping ahead." I pulled my arm away started to walk towards Mei Ling. I knew what her expression would look like, shocked and frozen beyond control.

As I reached Mei Ling, she smiled at me, and handed me an ice cream cone. "Mei Ling, can I talk to you." I asked as I took the ice cream from her hands.

"Ah, Tomoyo, I got you a vanilla like always. Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sensei to Daidouji-san. Mei Ling distractedly looked over to Daidouji-san. But it seemed that Sensei now was blocking her view of Tomoyo, as she had now crouched down to Daidouji-san's height.

"Uh… okay, Syaroan-san"

I nodded and began to walk to a quieter place, where no people were. I motioned for her to sit down at the small bench. I looked down at her now that she was sitting. "Mei Ling…"

"Is this about our engagement?" she asked all of a sudden, looking down.

"Mei Ling, our engagement was arranged by our parent's as a business arrangement. I don't want you to be forced down to something low like that so—"

She suddenly got up, and brushed her skirt, she turned her back to me. "You know, I've never seen you argue with anyone like that before, as you did with Kinomoto-san. You seemed almost happy, and for a second there, it—it looked like it was just the two of you, you both seemed happy and almost as if in your own world. As I watched the two of you together, it almost seemed like you two had a sort of connection, something that couldn't be explained. I could feel my hurt quench, but for some reason I also felt happy for you."

"Syaroan-san, I'm not sure if this is the actual thing, but I do love you." She turned around, with tears beginning to brim her eyes. "Are you in love with Kinomoto-san?"

---:---

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, here you go… and ooh! I think I'm going to kill you guys with how I ended it this time!

**Fallen from the sky** Lol I love the cute and dense Syaroan, actually he's just confused  
**rosedreamer101** sorry to confuse you, it's basically Syaroan, Yukiito and Touya that know Sakura's cross dressing secret, no one else know. And since in it in Syaroan's POV, Sakura is a girl.

**Musette Fujiwara** You really are smart, picking up things like that, well just sit tight and read the chapters to follow to know

**Sakurachan**Thankies :D  
**iXidarkmelodyiXi** I love reading your reviews, they are so funny, yes I wanted to but didn't know for sure, so I flipped a coin, not to mention I was threatened  
**AngelEmCuti**thankies :D **  
**

Thank you and please continue to review or else :D


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**A New Season**

**Chapter 6**

_Mei Ling_

Shun had once told me, that if someone important to you cried, the tears would make you hurt so much, that you would do anything possible to help them. He had told me that when he had seen his mother cry for the first time after her brother's death. He had said that the worst part of it was that he couldn't do anything. He had felt like a statue, standing there doing nothing.

_Mei Ling._

I had felt like that when I had seen Fei Mei, my third oldest sister cry when her Omai was arranged. She was in love with a friend and had been dating for a while, she had cried nonstop for two day, until Fan Ren, my oldest sister had come home and had told her what might happen if she refused the engagement. She had then reconsidered and went through with the Omai, which had proved to be successful. For some reason, Mei Ling reminded me a lot of Fei Mei, her eyes seemed to hold a tenth of what Fei Mei had.

A gust of wind came from behind Mei Ling's figure, causing her hair to swirl around her. I had to cover my eyes from the dust, and dirt that had come my way. I looked up, blinking any of the dust particles that had managed to get in my eyes. Her ice cream that she had been holding fell on the ground. There she stood, she hand kept her hand by her side as another gust of wind came again. However, this time she looked directly at me.

The wind slowed down to a steady breeze. "I don't know." I answered her. _ I really don't know, am I? _I looked up to the sky and watched as wisps of clouds moved, "Mei Ling, I really don't know." I said again. "I wish I did."

"I-I want you to give me a serious chance before you tell me truthful answer." She saw that I had opened my mouth to say something, and silenced me with raising her hand and continued "No, I know that you have feelings for someone that you need to confirm for yourself properly."

"Mei Ling, that would only hurt you more." I replied, it seemed like she really wanted me to really do this, but I had a terrible feeling that she would just be hurt.

"No, I want you to seriously consider me, and then we–you can decide what you want to do." Tears seemed as if they would fall any second, but didn't, I could hear her voice breaking.

I moved closer to her, "Mei..." I called her by her nickname from when we were younger.

"If it doesn't work out, we can break of the engagement, this way, I-I will be satisfied."

My mind was screaming yes, that it would end the engagement, but my heart was yelling no, that it would only cause her more pain. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Please, Syaroan, please, just this one time."

I sighed, "Alright Mei Ling. Alright."

She smiled sadly, and started to fix her hair, "Let's go back then."

I nodded, and followed her as she began to walk. My mind began to think; _well at least you can face Sensei._

_Yeah, perfect! just wait until you tell her that instead of stopping leading her on, you're going out with her! Just perfect Li! Perfect. Next, what you will be marrying her instead!_

_Shut up you stupid voice!_

"Uh... Syaroan..."

_I am you! I can't possible shut up, and while we are still at it, how are you going to tell Eriol and Shun? You know that Shun is a little protective of Mei Ling, for some odd reason._

"Syaroan?"

_Eriol will be fine to tell; Shun, he might get a little mad, but technically I don't have to tell either of them, after all this really isn't very serious._

"Woohoo? Syaroan?"

_Did you not see Mei Ling's eyes! This is serious to her!_

"Syaroan!!"

"What!" I snapped getting annoyed of the voice. I looked towards the voice to see Sensei had an exasperated expression, while Mei Ling was hiding a smile and Daidouji-san had an eyebrow raised. I felt myself lightly redden_. Damn you inner voice!_

_Oh, go damn yourself._

I cleared my throat and said, "What was that?"

"Geez, what is wrong with you Syaroan! Honestly!" Sensei said, she seemed to be getting mad, but then her expression changed again into a taunting one. "Ohhh" she nudged me, "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me."

I would have gaped at her, but was too shocked to do anything. I took control of it within seconds, "Why exactly would that be something to ask from your student?"

"Mou, Syaroan, can't you just humor me sometimes? Is it that hard to?" she asked as she pouted. I took almost all of my will power not to pull her into a hug.

"Sensei, keep this humor of yours to your self. I don't want anything to do with you, but unfortunately I don't have time to indulge in your antics."

"Syaroan, I am so proud of you! You can actually talk like a grown up now."

"Shut up." I retorted in English.

Her eyes only brightened, she grinned and in English said, "So you have been paying attention in class."

I rolled my eyes, and looked back to Mei Ling, "Where to next?" I asked.

She looked down at her watch, "Why don't we explore, we have about two hours before we crown the spring couple."

"Okay, lets go." I said as I walked up to Mei Ling, and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She blushed, I turned back to look over my shoulder and said with a smirk, "Ja, Baka-Sensei."

I saw as she looked at me with large angry eyes, and turned to look over at Daidouji-san, who just seemed to look even more anger. It was probably because I hadn't followed her advise for hurting Mei Ling.

Mei Ling gave a small cough, I turned my attention to her, she seemed a little sad from before, "Hey, you know we should get something to eat."

"The ice cream fell…" she recalled.

I scanned the stall, and saw a small coffee shop stand, "Let's go eat something to drink." She nodded, we walked over and gave our order, and went to sit on a small table. "Mei Ling, I was telling you the truth before, I don't want to force you into anything and the last thing I want is for you to feel hurt."

"Syaroan-san, I decided this on my own. I want to be held up for some merit." She smiled a small smile when a waitress dressed in a traditional red Chinese dress came to ask our order. "I'll have an orange juice, please."

"Hai, and you sir." she asked as she giggled softly.

I didn't even look at her and turned towards Mei Ling, "A coffee." With that the waitress left, leaving Mei Ling and I alone. "Having merit isn't going to make any hurt go away."

"The way your talking, it almost like you have already decided that I will get hurt." Mei Ling said quietly.

The same waitress brought back our drinks, Mei Ling thanked her quietly. I nodded a thank you as well. i took a sip of my coffee, and found it to be scorching hot, the least the waitress could have done was warn me it was going to be hot. "I haven't decided anything yet. You should always remember there are at least two possible outcome for an issue."

My cell phone started to vibrate, pulling it out of my pocket, I greeted the person, "What is it?"

I could hear a chuckle from Shun, "Don't you ever say Hello?"

"Why did you call? I'm out with Mei Ling today."

"I know that, give me some credit. No, actually it's important. Did I ever mention to you that Otou-san decided to open another one of his clubs... you know the weird exotic type."

"No." I stated as I glanced over to my coffee.

"Oh, really... well, then. I'll make this short Eriol about two shots from getting pissed drunk. And I'm not brave enough to handle him on my own."

"You let him drink?" I winced inwardly as I remembered what had happened to him last time... It had come very close to Eriol giving the city a blackout, by unplugging every plug in the vicinity.

"Do you really think I had choice? Once they saw us enter, some girls dragged him away."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"Did I forget to mention that these girls are very vicious."

I turned to look at Mei Ling, "Where is the place?" I noticed her look down.

Shun sighed a breath of relief, "It's on Kawisarao Street, next to the Club Kiba. The name is Veriona."

"You owe me." I said, as I closed my cell phone and started to take money out. "Sorry, Mei Ling... Eriol's not feeling well. I have to go."

"I see..."

Rummaging in my pockets I found the paper I had picked out earlier. Taking it out, I glanced quickly at Mei Ling to see that she was looking down. "I'll call you, and if I'm done before, I'll pick you up, and we can go out or something."

I placed 200 yen down, "I'll talk to you later than." the piece of paper I handed to her, "It's yours now. Though I doubt it really does anything."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, then, bye..."

I nodded and walked away. Now, the real problem was going to be a hard one to survive through. A drunken Eriol. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Shun's number, and was greeted with a "Yeah?"

"Don't _you_ ever say hello?" I said. This caused him to laugh.

"Fair Enough, so what's wrong?"

"Want to give me a ride?" I said, knowing full well, that some of his Kumin would be around.

"Yeah, I'll let Sato know, he's around the block from the school, near the subway. He has a lightening bolt goatee, you won't be able to miss him. And, Syaroan, come quick he just had another shot." _Score one for my legs!_

"Thanks." I closed my phone then, just as I reached the school's main gate. I walked in the same direction I had come in.

So, Eriol was close to being drunk and would probably be drunk by the time I got there. Not to mention I was now kinda-sorta-not really dating Mei Ling. And I had to find a guy with a lightening bolt goatee? I wonder why its called a goatee? It doesn't look like a goat beard... Hmm... maybe, but it doesn't really hang off of the chin... more closely cut. Maybe I should grow a goatee.

A car honked in my direction causing me to lose my train of thought, I looked up and saw a man with a bald head and red goatee. I raised my eyebrow. _Well, Shun was right I sure as hell didn't miss him._

"Li-Aniki?" he asked.

I inclined my head, "Shun told you?"

"Hai, I'm to take you to Shun-sama." he said, as he held a door open for me. _great the guy had manners. _

I nodded and sat in the car. So, now at least I'll get there faster and with the help from Shun, maybe we will be able to calm Eriol down. _Ha! Who am I kidding, everyone knows that getting a Hirigazawa drunk is probably the worst thing possible._ They even have a special code for it at the police station. Eriol's grandfather had caused the blackout of 1992, while Eriol's father had held the whole Senate captive until everyone played a game of Twister. The result was a a few Senates whom weren't able to stand straight for a week. Of course, now everyone kept any type of alcohol beverage or food away from the two gentlemen even if they were great politicians.

A few minutes later we were in front of a large modern building, it was made of a black marble and had gold lining around the door and windows. It had an outdoor bar, with small speakers around, there was also a dance floor and most probably an indoor bar one as well. I sighed, _yeah, that's right Shun's dad doesn't leave things half done. _

I walked inside, and noticed that people were already trying to get away from Eriol, and behind the 'sanctuary' of the bar. "Eriol." I said.

A hunched over Eriol looked up with large innocent sapphire eyes. Shun also looked over and mouthed 'help me'. That's when I noticed his brown hair was pulled into several braids and ponytails. _Oh, hell no._

Eriol advanced towards me slowly, I clenched my fist lightly. "Eriol, Eriol listen to me." I said trying to be reasonable. I had to keep my voice calm, and composed. Any break, and there would be the small yet enormous opening this guy would need.

Eriol took out a comb from his back pocket, and his eyes glazed in an unnatural way. I inched back. "Eriol, come on, why don't you go to bed."

He shook his head in a vigorous no. "Syao-kun... you're hair... it's so unruly."

Oh, now I took a slow swallow. My hair was unruly... I had the privilege of never having to worry about my hair after I got out of bed or shower. Now... it seemed like my doom. Even my crazy four sister couldn't get my hair to look...combed.

I stepped back, and was about to make a run for it, except I felt something cold run down my spine, that left me shivering, that was chance enough for him,"Eriol--" was all I could say, when he attached, yes _attached_ himself onto me. flaying my arms around like a maniac didn't work, and he attacked my hair. He pulled at it, and magically took elastic hair bands from his pocket.

I fell down with a thud as he continued to tame my hair. I felt like all my strength was leaking. He was almost glued on, he held my head with a strong grip so I wouldn't try to move. I was running out of hope, my hair was basically being pulled out of my skull, since my hair wasn't that long, and hard to get through. That's when my eyes fell on a lavender, feeling like that was my only hope, I said what first came to my mind, "I met a girl today."

He continued to torture, "She had really long hair, it was curled nicely." This caused him to stop and I continued holding onto the little ray of light, "Her hair was a raven-ish purple, almost violet color." Now I had his attention, "She was really pretty, and had amethyst color eyes. I'll introduce you to her, if..." I glanced over to Shun and he had gotten up and was coming near with thick rope in his hand, maybe in hopes of tieing him down to something. I took a mental sigh of relief I didn't know where he got it from but, I was glad. "Why don't you put away the comb Eriol."

He reluctantly put away the comb and looked up expectantly. "Okay Eriol, that's good. I'll take you to her, if and only if you take a nap first. You know first impressions are very important." He nodded earnestly, getting off of me he walked over to some coaches over in the end and laid his head down, not long after that we could hear slow breathing, knowing he was asleep people came out from behind the bar.

Shun threw the rope down onto the ground. "So, who's the chick?" He walked over to me and started to pull his hair out of the ponytails and braids.

"Baka-sensei's cousin, also the student council president of our sister school." I answered as I ran a hand through my wild hair, which only made it messier.

"The famous Tomoyo Daidouji? She's related to Akira-Sensei?"

"Yeah, that's her... although I did get off on the wrong foot with her."

"A girl that does not like the great Syaroan Li?" he asked feigning shock.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well, she's Mei Ling's friend and is somewhat protective of her. So, naturally she didn't want anything to be between Mei Ling and I that didn't show that I was her fiance."

"And you always treat her like...?"

"You know how I treat her," I said as I went and sat down at a stool. "Shun... I don't know. I can't keep doing this to her. She's being forced into this. I don't want that."

Shun heaved a sigh, "So... you're telling me that you don't love her, right."

"Not exactly, I do care for her... I thought maybe with time--"

"--You could fall in love with her." He said as he finished his sentence. His eyes seemed to have hardened, his jaw had tightened, that was for sure.

I sighed, "Shun, don't. Listen, I talked to her today about this whole engagement thing." He turned to look at me, I wasn't sure how decipher his expression. but I continued, "She insisted that we should try dating. If it didn't work out then we would cancel this whole engagement." His eyes blazed angerly, while his face remained calm. Well, he was the son of the yakuza not to mention a strong politician so naturally he had some control over his emotions. But still I could feel his anger, "Shun..." I said calmly.

He heaved a large breath of air and let it out slowly, "She insisted on this? And you agreed?"

I nodded my head, "I didn't want to Shun, I really didn't want to. But what was I supposed to do, she was about to cry."

He placed his head in his hands. I had to tell him this, he was after all like a brother. And I had a feeling that he liked Mei Ling... or maybe he thought of her as a sister. Which ever it was there was something there.

"Alright. If she wants this, then it's okay." He said as he pulled his face from his hands and looked towards the door. "So, are you planning to go back now?"

"Yeah, I think so." I turned to look in Eriol's direction. "Do you think you can handle him?"

He smirked a little at that, "Yeah, when he's a sleep, he's like a little innocent kid."

"I know, too bad he's not really like that."

"Maybe, when he mets the right someone he will change for the better."

We both tried to picture him with just one girl, a girl that could keep him control. A girl that would be his only love and devotion.We both simultaneously started to laugh and said, "Yeah like that's going to happen."

This had lightened the mood considerably. I got up, "Should I wait for him to get him to meet the Daidouji girl?"

Shun seemed to think on that for a second, "I think... that we should probably set that up for another day, she might think something else about it. Especially, since she doesn't like you, she might think that you want to get rid of her."

"Good point." I said. "Well, then, I better be off." I said, and started at the door.

He nodded his head and held up his hand a little for a small bye. I could feel his eyes on my back and walked out. I knew he wasn't happy about this, I knew that this might cause tension in our friendship. But at the same time it, might solve a little thing to. It might actually also us to be better friends. I sighed at that thought. I was only seventeen, and was having to deal with these kinds of problems.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have beta readers now! Kiirya-chan and Artgirlchan50. But unfortunaltey, I wasn't able to give this chapter to them, since I'm on my cough-last day-cough of my usual deadline. So I would like to formally apologies to them, since I was lazy and put this off for too long.

Okay, now readers, you guys can help in what will happen in the next chapter, if you would like to. It's simple just give me two examples of what you would do on a date. just little things, and I'll put it into the next chapter and give that person or persons credit. Alright then, till next time. Ja ne

P.S. _Don't forget to REVIEW!_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**A New Season**

**Chapter 7**

My eye was definitely twitching. No, not just twitching, it felt like it would magically combust. Oh, yes, that had to be it. After all, I must have the worst luck in the world of luck. Of course, I have never believed in luck, but now. Yeah, I definitely had bad luck. Firstly, born as a Li; secondly, born with four overly hyperactive sister; thirdly, friends with Eriol and Shun and remained sane at the same time. Lastly, meeting Sensei, that would probably be the worst of luck. Bad karma, that I had apparently collected for not helping old ladies cross the street. Or, God hated me. No, that probably wasn't it, I mean after all I was alive. But, no today was definitely one of the most, second to meeting Sensei, my unluckiest day ever.

Why? Well, standing in front of hundreds, no thousands of people, with a very pointer glare. I glanced over to Mei Ling, who was barely able to stand straight due to her laughter, though she was trying not to laugh, bless her for trying. Even Daidouji-san was chuckling at me, I was definitely going to introduce her to Eriol when he was drunk, that would be my divine retribution. And Sensei, oh she just could not hold her laughter in. Hell, she didn't even try to, the stupid woman. My you be cursed with bad students for the rest of your life. And, just why in the world did I have to be met with the AV club in this school, just why exactly did they need were they doing a broadcast that was being shown all around the school on all the TVs Yeah, I really must be jinxed-- cursed for life.

I vowed right now, that I would kill Eriol. Yes, he would die a very cruel, slow and torturous death. I quickly grabbed Sensei's black round hat, and pulled it over my head. Then, I more or less ran away. I could hear Sensei run after me. I jumped over a bench and hid behind a tree. Leaning back against it, I sighed. _Oh the Eriol was so going to get that he would never be able to go out without another girl again._

Slowly, I descended to the ground and placed my elbows on my knees, and mumbled, "Life can be such an ass."

I felt a shadow come over me, as I looked up, I saw Sensei, with her black wig framing her pale face, while she had bent down and placed her hand on her knees to get some air.

That seemed odd, after all this woman was able to jump from the third flower and not break a sweat. Yet now she needed air after a little running? Before I had a chance to react the hat was pulled off of my head.

I shot a glare at her, "Hey!"

"No, don't worry. No matter how cute you look with your hair in bows, I won't embarrass you any further. In fact, girls have the magical touch when it comes to hair." She said. "Come on Syaoran I won't hurt you." she said as she rolled her eyes at my pointed glare.

Still eyeing her suspiciously, she came over and swept her hands through my hair. For the first time in my life I felt a sudden electric shock. I didn't look up, having the feeling of my face heating up. But, I wanted to know if it was just me. Did she feel it as well?

She worked quickly, and soon the odd bows, clips and bands were out of my hair except for one. She was now getting the last one, when she began. "I had no right to say what... I said the other day. Like seriously, I don't know what came over me... I mean it's not like I know the entire story right? And besides, I... I don't know... it was weird... I don't usually meddle in people's business... and" I looked up then.

Her hands that were placed just behind my head, slid down and rested behind my neck, and our faces only centimeters away. Her lips were parted, her eyes wide in shock.

I could feel myself getting pulled in, even the brown contacts didn't cover the true nature of her eyes. I could see the glimpse of green. I saw her blush for the first time, she looked... there was no other way to describe it, she looked beautiful. I could stare at that blush forever, I could hear my heart beating loudly against my chest. Then, the sound of my heart began to echo. Or so it seemed, but it was her heart that was beating as well. _So, it wasn't just me._

We quickly broke apart. She turned her hat, so that it was now covering her eyes. I felt myself beginning to blush. So I turned away.

"I'm sorry." she said, as she played with her hands.

I motioned her to sit down, with the incline of my head. She did, almost robotically. This only made me want to laugh, at how cute it was. Then I began, "You don't need to apologize." I could feel that she had turned to look at me now, but I refused to look at her. "And, I didn't avoid you. I just hadn't solved the it, so that's why I couldn't confront you. It would remind me that I still had to think of that."

"Oh." she said in an almost shock voice. I turned to look at her this time. Her hands were covering most of her face. And she repeated, "Oh." She finally brought her hands down and smiled at me.

The smile was so breathtaking, that I actually could not breathe. My heart beat louder than ever against my chest. _Wow._

I could hear that MeiLing and Tomoyo had arrived. Mei Ling was telling me something, something about going out for a movie. I remember nodding my head. I remember leaving the school. But all I could think was _wow._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I this is probably the smallest chapter I will write for the story. I would have written more, but it ended so well, I couldn't continue. I promise next chapter will be long. Now I'm going to do some advertising: as, most of you know, I have started another story _Saturn's Notes, _this is about the creation of a rock band and their relationship throughout. I hope you guys can give your opinion on it. And a great big thanks to all the reviewers and the awesome Kiiriya! Love ya!

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

To Those It May Confuse: ( _Syaroan_ Eriol_ Sakura_ ) for the text messaging

**A New Season**

**Chapter 8**

I fell backwards onto my bed. It had been a long time since I had actually stayed in this house. No one was ever here, it was always the same. An empty house decorated to perfection. But nothing else. Maybe a little more bearable when my sisters were around.

I sighed as I went into the shower. After fifteen minutes I came out without a top and a pair of dark navy pyjamas. I sighed. _That had been awkward. _I towel dried my hair quickly, picked up my cell phone from my night stand. I flipped it open, and went to the photo album. Mei Ling had taken a few pictures on it. The first picture was of us at the movie theatre, the second during the movie and the last one was of me, looking away, with a small frown. The sad thing about the pictures was that it didn't look like I was having fun. Hell, I knew I didn't exactly enjoy myself, I coped.

This was not good, after our first official day, I was already having second thoughts. I knew for sure that I cared for Mei Ling as I did for my sisters, maybe more considering she had never put me though any torment. It didn't feel right to feel that way on our first date. It had felt too unnatural.

I flinched as my phone vibrated in my hands. I clicked to see that it had been a text message for Eriol.

Hey man, when do I get to meet the girl?

I found myself smirk, so the guy was feeling better now. Typical Eriol, that was for certain. My fingers quickly typed in the reply: _When you fall in love for real_. I pressed send. I could mentally picture what Eriol would reply back, something along the lines of that would be unfair to all the other girls in the world. My phone vibrated again, I clicked the message and didn't recognize the number.

Curiously, I clicked it open to see what it said: _Hey Syao-poon! I hope we're cool now._

I blinked twice looking at the text message. There was only person in the world that was careless enough to call me by weird nicknames. I replied with: _How did you get my number?_

My phone vibrated again, and this time it was Eriol. See man, The Eriol is made for all the pretty ladies in the world.

I replied back with: _Don't start Eriol, the innocence is all gone in the world because of you._

_Chill out, I got it from your cousin. You know she is very sweet__._ I winced inwardly, I hadn't thought that Mei Ling would give anyone my number, at least not that freely.

So I replied quickly with: _Sensei, that's sexual harassment. _I knew it was a blank and a sad attempt at avoiding the question.

Syaroan you suck! was what Eriol said as a goodbye and good night. I sighed, well that was the end of the conversation.

_Syaroan, you never did answer my question?_

_I already did, at the festival. _My thumb hovered over the send button. No it didn't feel right to answer that way. I deleted it quickly and typed in: _There was nothing for you to apologies for. _Again, my thumb hovered over the send button. No, that didn't feel right either. It would make it seem pointless to write that, and she would again question me about it. Finally, I decided to type in: _Thanks Sensei, see you in school_. Yes, that seemed perfect. A lazy smile tugged on the corners of my lips, as my eyelids closed and my thought drifted into nothing.

"Syaroan?" asked Sensei, about a foot away from me. I swallowed hard as I noted what she was wearing. She had a black 'V' neck sleeveless shirt that she wore with a mini denim skirt. Her hair was wet as if she had just towel dried her hair, and was up, using a clip. Her eyes were big and confused, the green emerald of her eyes were accented with smoky eye shadow. She looked beyond innocent and incredibly enticing. She asked, "Is something wrong?"

I swallowed again, _man, she looked hot--no she looked beyond hot, sexy. _I tried to take the shock out of my mind.

I opened my mouth to say something when Mei Ling came into view. She looked at us and shook her head. She smiled at us, and said, "Sakura, you're dressed to kill." I turned toward her wondering why she would say that and stopped and raised my eyebrows as I noticed that she was dressed in leather pants and red halter top, with red stilettos.

Sensei looked over to Mei Ling and smiled evilly, "Of course, I want to leave a _dying_ impression." She then turned to gaze at me and stepped closer, "You know, you're incredibly hot for a student." She placed her hand on my chest, right on my heart.

I blinked, _was she trying to seduce me?_

My confusion must have shown, as she stepped closed enough that I could feel the heat coming from her body. She brought her right hand up behind my neck and pulling my head down and bringer her body closer. "You know one of the most scandalous affairs is that of a teacher and her student." She said as Shun had.

Before I could even breathe, she had brought my lips down to meet with her. It didn't feel like the last one, the breezy and soft kiss, no--this felt something like goodbye, with no feelings. For a second everything slowed down, when all of a sudden a gunshot was heard. I gasped, not in pleasure but in pain. I collapsed. Sakura stepped away from me and grinned down at me. Mei Ling smiled too as she slowly brought down the gun, and looked down on me. "That's what you get for playing with us."

"I told you to choose one, man." Said Shun, as he randomly appeared and wrapped an arm around Mei Ling.

"Now, you'll never hurt Mei Ling again." said a very satisfied Daidouji-san as she looked down upon my from under her nose.

Sakura brought out a switch blade, and flicked it from side to side. "Die, Syao-poon."

"No!" I said painfully, "No….stop-!" But it was too late, the blade came down on me quickly.

_NO!!_ I quickly sat up, and wildly looked around me. I gasped, and felt sweat trickle down my forehead. I closed my eyes but saw the wicked expression on Sensei's face. I let out a deep breath. Stop it! I brought my hands up and placed my head in them. This house was always like this. A place where nightmares came to be true. That's what happened to dad, and to my family. I got up, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I headed towards the shower.

:-:

As I walked through the halls, my head was still in overdrive due to the dream. I knew it had been a dream, but it had felt so real. Could the same person who had given me such a beautiful smile the other day be capable of such an act?

"Syaroan!" greeted Eriol all of a sudden. I replied him with an incline of my head. "You know, even if I was drunk, I don't forget anything about the mention of the opposite sex." He said as he slung his hand over my shoulder.

I looked at him with the corner of my left eye, _well he doesn't easily get distracted. _"I said that I will, and I meant it. But I didn't say when. So, you have to wait."

"Ahhhhhh, Syaaarroaaan, wwhhyyy?" groaned Eriol.

"Simple, because you did a stupid,_ stupid_ thing with my hair." I said as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"Hey, you can't put blame on a drunk." Eriol replied as he stopped.

"You would go to jail if you killed some under the very same influence." I simply stated as I turned back to look at him.

He pouted, and then I heard a squeal come from behind me. Both of us blinked and turned to see Sensei with her hands pressed against her cheeks. "Oh, don't stop" She said, "It's such a cute shonen ai moment!"

Eriol mouth dropped, while I raised an eyebrow. But she continued to gush, "The whole thing with the pout and the arm and the groan! It was so... what's the terms I'm looking for--"

"Fan service." Shun said as he was walking to us. "Is that not right Sensei?"

She agreed fully with Shun. "Sensei... could it be that your interested in... men?" asked Eriol uneasily.

"Of course! And cute girls-- no just Tomoyo-chan! I love her so much, her hair, her eyes..." she sighed softly as if in a trance of 'happy land'.

"Sensei, you're not normal." Eriol and I said at the same time.

Shun just laughed at the expression on Sensei's face as she stuck out her tongue at us. I looked away, thinking back to my dream. _'I told you to choose one, man'_, those had been Shun's words, and I knew that Shun most likely felt it.

"...right?"

I looked up to see the three pairs of eyes on me. "...What?"

Sensei sighed exasperatedly, "You've been doing that a lot recently, Syaroan."

"I've just been thinking--" I stopped, and blinked. Was I going to tell her about what I really was thinking? I was completely shocked. I would have said what was truly on my mind. That would have been bad. I glanced towards the classes in the hall. My mind was racing to make up an excuse, a safe way to end the sentence. "—we have a game today."

"Eh?"

"With KEAM. Heh, I actually forgot." Eriol said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I won't be able to make your guys game. I have to go look at some things for Otou-san."

"Up to your shady business again?" grinned Eriol as he swung his hand over Shun's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"What school is KEAM?" asked Sensei.

"You don't know the school KEAM?" Eriol asked.

"Well, I did just move here, so cut me some slack."

"KEAM stands for King Edwards Academy of Academics and Music." I answered.

"But that would be ke-aam, not Keam."

Shun shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, besides their name is far too long and boring, straight to the point."

"They have an amazing arts program. They have teachers from around the world and it's a co-ed school." Eriol added. "Lots of hot girls!"

"Hot female teachers!" exclaimed Shun with great passion. "Foreign beauties!"

"Lots of perverts here." Mumbled Sensei.

"But, we'll beat them, right Syaroan?" said Eriol as he raised his hand.

I smirked, "Hell yeah." Eriol and I high five-ed, just as the bell rang for homeroom. We separated with Shun and went to homeroom class.

I noticed that Sensei got pulled out by Yukito-san. I was curious as to why, but I was greeted with cheer. The class was getting hyped up about the game, and so all members of the soccer team would be treated with great respect and team spirit for the day.

Eriol and I were pulled in cheer. Eriol was enthusiastic and cheered along give high fives and punches on the shoulder. I smirked, as I felt myself also getting pulled into the spirit too.

:-:

"Alright you crazy, half sized hooligans, if I don't see a branch of at least five points, you will be running till you die. You will be attending soccer camps during every break, every weekend. You will breath, sleep and eat only soccer. Got it! If I don't see a five point advantage, you will fail all your courses, and will have to repeat high school until you die." Yelled Coach, as he paced in front of each of us in the locker room, stopping dramatically at someone. I swear, even some of the third years were scared as hell of him before a game.

Everyone was frozen on their spot, well what I can say? The Coach really knew how to threaten people. Even I was surprised before my first game, that I had gotten nervous.

"If they win, you would be better to wish for death. Got it, runts! Win this match and you won't have soccer camp in summer!"

Okay now that did it, if everyone was scared two minutes ago, they were definitely were going to win this match. Summer camp is hell. Worse than hell ,like a pit in hell full of poisonous deadly snakes and vipers. Even, I want to try to win this now.

"Li, you take centre first half, and then second half switch to striker. Sakami if any goals go into your net, you are dead! Ikemi, you lead for the first half. Hiigrazawa take Everyone, you know your places. Not GET TO IT!" he yelled.

I stepped foreword as captain. "You guys heard what he said. And I know we all want to have an actual life during summer. We all want to beat the crap out of those guys, don't we?"

"HELL YEAH!" roared the team.

"We all what to win?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Who's going to win the game?"

"WOLVES!"

"On three, wolves. One. Two. Three!" I said, and place my hand outwards. Everyone on the team place their right hand on mine.

"GO WOLVES!" We all yelled out together throwing our hands into the air.

I noticed Sensei making her way to us. I walked over to her. "Is there something you need?" I asked.

She grinned at me, "No... not really, just came to wish you luck."

For some reason the way she said it made me suspicious. "As I recall Sensei, you are never have just one reason."

"Aww... come on can't you trust me more?" I just raised my eyebrow, "Okay, okay... so I did come to say something else." she said as she raised her hands in the air as a common gesture of surrender. She glanced away, and a light blush came on her cheeks, shocking me entirely. "Ah... you see... well... how should I put this..." she said. Then she looked straight at me, "About last weekend... I've been thinking... and--uh..." she glanced away and noticed someone coming our way. "If you win the game, I'll tell you." she said quickly.

I watched as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. She was nervous? What could it be. "Uh... whatever." I said, before leaving to go onto the field. Suddenly, I had some odd motivation to quickly finish this game and hear what she had said. Her facial expression felt imprinted in my mind. _What did she want to tell me?_

I turned to my team, "If we don't win, I will personally beat the hell out of all of you, and hang you from the roof, till you piss your pants." I threatened.

Everyone on the team seemed even more frightened. Good. Eriol looked at me confused, "Is something going on? Why do you have to win. In fact, that threat was worse than Coach's."

"Win, Eriol. Nothing else." I simply said. We all walked out onto the soccer field.

The crowd roared with excitement. I could feel my toes and fingertips tingling with excitement, the need to play and win.

.-.-.-.-Last five minutes (sorry guys too lazy to write the full game DL)-.-.-.-.-.

A KEAM player shoulder it over to number 42 on their team, Damn. 42 was their striker. I quickly moved in and went to block when, he tried to pull an Allan Ravn. Shit. I glanced over to our goalie Sakami. He was ready, good. I intercepted quickly and kicked the ball to our runner. We were now part way to their side.

"ERIOL!" I screamed, as he tried to kick the ball out from the opponent's feet. He slipped his foot in the right moment and sent it slamming in my direction.

I took control of the ball immediately, and scored in record time. "WOLVES!!" the whole team cheered in victiory. We had won. Yes, it truly was awesome.

After a quick shower, I found Sensei waiting for me at the door. She grabbed my hand quickly and went to an empty class room. "Okay, the whole game I was preparing myself to say this. But, when it comes down to it, I don't know if I can."

"This almost sounds like a proposal to something."

"Shut up!" she snapped. Then she flailed her arms around, trying to say something with them. "Okay, look... You're a smart guy figure it out."

"Sensei, don't tell me..." I felt myself blush at the possibility.

She just nodded her head vigorously and looked up at me nervously.

"Since when?" I asked, my heart was beating rapidly against my chest. Wow, this was really happening. Wow, I honestly, had not thought of the possibility.

"Do you think someone realizes that they are. They always do when it's too late." she replied as she looked down.

"Is it possible to hold on to the thought until the end of this weekend? I promise to let you know then." I had to make sure that my dream did not come true. I had to make sure that I would start a new with this, a clean start.

"I understand, there's no rush. After all, I'm a teacher, and you may not want to be with someone two years older than you. I uhh... yeah..." she said as she fumbled her words.

I held her shoulders to get her to look at me, "I promise I will let you know as soon as I can." I said, then I gave her a smile, a smile I hadn't given anyone for a long time. Her mouth had dropped slightly and a blush had made its way on her cheeks.

_Damn, she really was irresistable._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

I walked at a steady pace, not sure where I was walking. But I did know one thing.

It was amazing.

It was truly amazing feeling. Maybe it might be because this was the first time I was confessed to? Or maybe it was because… well I cared. I don't know why. I just—it meant a lot to me. Like it had embedded itself into my mind and heart.

I was in central park. I'm not sure I got here… it was a good half hour away by car. But by walking? How long had I been walking for.

But the real problem was remembering who I am? Do I need to forget? What about Mei Ling? Do I give up on her? Our engagement can't exactly be forgotten…can it?

I found an empty bench, and sat down heavily on it.

I know I can't exactly talk about this with just anyone… after all. Baka-sensei is my _sensei_. Does that make it wrong? Mei Ling, is my fiancée by birth. Would breaking her heart be right?

"_Syao-chan!!_"

I sharply turned to the source to call me that, half expecting Baka-sensei to pop up. My eyes immediately caught warm brown eyes. Her eyes… they were that of my sister. And admittedly she was my favorite sister, even with her cruel sense of humor. But, _that_ smile… it defiantly should _not_ be there.

Now see here, I'm not afraid of her.

I cursed inwardly as I finally placed that smile and eyes to my older sister. She came running—at least that what I would make of it considering she was in front of me, pinching my cheek off. How she got there, without a single misplace hair, was beyond me.

This is the same woman that can blackmail just about anyone. This was the same woman that found it hilarious to dress me up as a nun when I was five and send me a nunnery.

I winced, as the brunette finally let go of my cheek. I rubbed it, hoping that one day feeling would return to that cheek. "Sheifa-nee-san." I managed to say in greeting.

She huffed her cheeks. "Is _that_ how you greet your older sister?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed, yet it was her overly sweet smile was what caught the forming replying, 'yes'.

They hadn't found me until after ten days.

I gulped inaudibly as I hugged her lightly around her shoulder, "Welcome back Nee-san."

She smiled radiantly. "That's better. So, how have you been little brother?"

I shrugged, hoping to seem indifferent. "Same old…" for safety measure I added. "You know… hanging out and being well…boys."

Was that as lame as I'm thinking it was?

She smiled a coy smile, "Hmmm I see. What exactly is being a boy?"

Shit, I was so screwed. This woman could smell a lie half way across the world. "Well… like hanging out and doing… uhh… stuff."

She nodded. "Is that so?" She seemed to be drinking in everything about me. As if reading off exactly what kind of 'boy stuff' I did.

Gathering up my nerves I asked, "What are you doing back in Japan Nee-san?"

She looked into my darker eyes. "Business." She mumbled.

"So… uhh, how long will you be staying?"

She shook her head slightly. "Probably another few hours. My flight back to Netherlands is at midnight."

"Oh… that's too bad… It's been a long time since you or anyone else has been to Japan." I looked, they—being my sisters—were hardly home anymore. After their marriages, and their businesses they didn't have time. It seemed that Mother's house would forever remain like an ice palace.

After all it was well known that she's didn't get along with Mother. Well… she didn't get along well.

I heard her gasp causing me to look up to see if she was okay. Her eyes were widened a fraction, and she herself seemed frozen.

"Nee-san? Are you okay?" I said, causing her to lose her shock.

She giggled, and slowly it turned into a hearty laugh. She held her sides, barely managing to sit on the bench.

"W-what's so funny?"

This seemed to cause her to laugh harder. "Oh… Syaoran!" she laughed more barely able to breathe properly. She finally seemed to control herself, and hit herself lightly on the forehead, "Of course! Why didn't I notice before?" She gently whipped a stray tear from her eyes. "I'm so stupid."

I waited patiently for her to explain.

"Hey, don't give me that look Syao-chan. It's a girl thing."

I raised an eyebrow, "A girl thing?"

She smiled, "Well… it's a sort of a girl thing. Now come on, let's go get dinner while you tell me what exactly has been bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Oh please, and I'm the next First Lady." She rolled her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, "You _are_ the First Lady of Netherlands."

She wasn't exactly on great terms with Mother. At the age of twenty Sheifa had fallen in love with a foreign exchange student. She had run away… totally dismissing her own arranged engagement. Only after Mother discovered her husband's family background did she finally accept the foreigner.

Waving a dismissive hand she said, "Details, details. Who cares? Now as your older sister I want you to tell me what has been bothering you, _before _I have to take it out the hard way."

Now that I thought about it, I was hungry. It must have been at least two hours after the game.

I sighed, "Alright let's go."

She smiled as we stood up together, and began to walk out of the park. "The car's parked around here." She said as she led me towards a black BMW convertible.

"How's James-Nii-san?" I asked.

He was a pretty cool guy. I had met him a few times before she left. I was ten at the time; she had brought me to meet him. As a ten year old I was amazed by his light blond hair, and blue eyes that I had asked him if he was an angel. He had laughed at the time and said if I wanted him to be one, he would be one.

After that, he seemed to grow on me. And I too with Sheifa-Nee-san would sneak off to meet him. He allowed me to see things I had never before. He was almost like a father figure to me.

She started the car, "He's alright. You know the same crazy guy that thinks its fun to sneak into a concert. Or try the craziest food combinations. Like honestly, just the other day when we were coming here on the plane. He mixed a little bit of Pepsi into his chocolate pudding, saying that it gave it an extra pizzazz. Seriously, who in their right mind would believe that?" She complained.

I looked out the window, even though she complained, in her own way she had just told me that she was fine and very happy. I smiled. I was glad.

"Where are we going to eat Nee-chan?"

She paused, probably thinking, "James told me he was going to meet us at the Sushi Bazaar around eight."

I checked the digital clock in the posh car. It was seven forty-five. This was the restaurant I had first met James. Time really does pass. The game had ended around five thirty. That must have been how I got to Central park.

We pulled over at the restaurant. It was an old-feudal era building. A man dressed in a Kimono greeted us and lead us to our seats. Sheifa took off her shoes and sat down elegantly on the mat.

I had just taken off mine, when I was pulled into a friendly hug. I hugged the man back.

"Man, you've grown so much!" The blond man finally said. "You're already taller than me!" He said as he stepped back to try to look at me better.

"I was taller than you back in the middle school." I grinned, "How are you James-Nii-san?"

He chuckled, "Now that's the Syaoran I know. Glad to know you haven't been brainwashed by that Mother of yours."

"Hell no." I said as I sat across my sister, while James sat on her right.

"James." Sheifa said with a slight warning in her voice.

"What? It's true." He mumbled under the glare of his wife.

"Not five minutes in your company and you have Syaoran swearing like a goddamn sailor."

"Sweetie you just—"

"Not another word."

"Of course, darling." He finally said but shared a look of pure mischief with me.

I cleared my throat of a slight chuckle. He truly was the same, even after seven years of marriage. "How are the twins?" They had two twin sons, Shizuya also known as `Zoo' and Naoto, commonly known as 'Nate'.

James grinned widely, "Oh they're fine. Perfectly fine. In fact they find ways to bother everyone in less than three minutes." He closed his eyes but a wide smile remained on his face. "They make me so proud."

"Not exactly something to be proud of. I really don't understand where they learned to prank people." Sighed Sheifa.

I chuckled softly. "Still the same." I looked up to notice James and Shiefa share a brief look. "What?"

Shiefa cleared her throat. "So, uh… Syaoran what were you doing in Central? It's pretty far from home."

"That, well I was just walking…" I paused briefly, "I was thinking. I'm still not quiet sure how I ended up in Central." I admitted.

"What were you thinking about? It's not like you to… uhh what's the term darling?" Asked James

"…To brood on a topic so much. Usually you figure it out in less than a few minutes." Ended Sheifa with slight concern in her voice. "Does it have anything to do with that Mother of ours? I swear that woman is nothing but the ice Queen from hell."

I smiled slightly due to their concern. Should I tell them? … I suppose it couldn't hurt. After all they couldn't really tell anyone.

"You know you can count on us." Said James softly.

I thought about it for a bit more, as we sat in silence. "Well… it's… " How on earth was I supposed to explain that my teacher wanted to go out with me? "It's like… that well… Mei Ling she asked me to seriously think about our arranged engagement."

"Oh." Sheifa and James said at the same time. "And…"

"I… I don't think—more like I'm not sure if we should… It's…" I trailed of, not exactly sure where to finish

Shiefa spoke softly, "Mei Ling cares a lot about you Syaoran. She probably doesn't want to force you into anything."

"I know that." I said a little too forcefully. "It's just that… I don't think I can love her the way she wants me to love her." I paused. "She deserves to be loved… and I… I can't think of her more than a sister." I finished with a deep sigh.

James sighed, while Sheifa took hold of my hand. "Syaoran… she might get hurt if you tell her the truth… but she'll be hurt more if you don't. See, if you fall in love—which _will_ happen. Then she'll be broken."

I looked up to see James hard eyes on me. "Mei Ling is quiet a catch. And if you can honestly say that you can't love her. Then do not lead her on. That will hurt her far more than anything else."

Sheifa nodded her head. "Xiao Lang, you know you've changed since the last time I met you. Maybe you already have a choice to make. Think about it, what makes you smile and makes you feel like you belong."

I nodded absently. Who made me happy and laugh every time I was around them. Baka-sensei. "I… think I know what to say." Really. It was so simple. How did I miss it? How come I thought about it for so long? "You know… since you two have always helped me out… could I ask you for a favor?"

James and Shiefa shared a look, "Of course. Anything."

I smiled. "If you could send Baka-sensei—"

"Baka-sensei?"

"Oh, my err… homeroom teacher. Her actual name is Sakura Kinomoto—"

James raised both eyebrows in shock, "You can't possibly be talking about _the_ girl that became a certified Brain Surgeon at the age of eighteen, which is the sister of the only man to score more goals in his four years as a professional soccer player, Touya Kinomoto. Isn't she also daughter of the famous archeologist Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"You mean she was actually telling me the truth about the whole brain surgeon thing?" I asked a little astonished.

"She's a genius!" James exclaimed. "I've been trying to get her to work in Netherlands for over three years!"

"Wait, how on earth did she become your teacher?" asked Sheifa.

"Oh… you know our principle is Touya Kinomoto. Apparently his mother left him the school, and this semester… his sister began to work there." I thought about it so more… "She never did say why she came back all of a sudden came back."

"Okay… still confused. What does she have anything to do with you?"

"Because she confuses me!" I exclaimed.

"What?" both Sheifa and James said.

"Ugh… it's just she finds ways to crawl under my skin. She calls me these ridiculous names, she seems to love to embarrass and frustrate me… yet she can always make me laugh… she always… just there giving me advice or showing a simpler way." I finished, shocked at my own words as my eyes widened.

Sheifa began slowly, "Syaoran… that sounds a lot like…"

"Love." James chuckled loudly, "You're in love with your teacher!"

"I'm not it love with her!" I said sharply. "I'm just… admiring her?"

Sheifa's eyes lit up dramatically, "Was that a question or a statement." She sighed, "You know there are three stages: Denial. You know not accepting anything to even do with the concept of love and creating delusions."

"Acceptance." James said, and then added, "It hits you like a train and boy, does it hit you. You just _know_ you're in love and you can't deny it at all. You find that everything is like a cause and effect thing." He shrugged, "There is no logic that can deny it no matter how hard you try."

"And lastly acting accordingly." Sheifa paused, "I think that's the hardest because you know what you want to do… but you're not sure if you will be accepted by the other party."

I sat there in silence not knowing how to actually act. Was I supposed to accept that advice? Sure I had dreamt about Baka-sensei… but she was well Baka-sensei. I couldn't deny that I sort of liked her. But loving her? That I knew for sure… at least I wasn't right now.

I sighed, "Nee-san and Nii-san I know for certain that I'm not in love with her. I just find her company interesting and well fun. I honestly, can't say for certain that I would love her because I don't know what love is." I shook my head. Love… that was too strong of a word. "Look, I need help with something. Right now I'm going to go see Shun. I need to talk to him about some things and then I'm going to go talk to Mei Ling. I need you to send twelve orchids over to uhh… an address that I'll text you."

James and Shiefa nodded slowly. Then Shiefa said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

I smiled slowly. Did I know what I was doing? For some reason it just seemed so clear now. Everything just seemed so obvious. This was the only solution. Maybe I'd even get to see Baka-sensei shocked for once. Or maybe I will be able to see one of her smiles that seemed to just light everything up.

Unknowingly, my smile grew and my eyes softened at that thought, "Everything seems clear enough that this is the only course of action I can take with the least amount of hurt."

James and Shiefa shared a brief look and then James reached over to pat my shoulder, "Good luck Syaoran."

Sheifa's eyes seemed a little tearful, "If you ever need anything I'm only a call away."

I got up and dusted my pants, and slipped into my shoes. I grinned over towards Sheifa and James, "Thanks guys!"

I was already out the door but I could distinctly make out the Shiefa's words: "I'm proud to call him my brother."

I quickly took out my cell phone and sent Baka-sensei's address over to Sheifa's number. And then I dialed Shun's number.

Shun picked up with a, "What's up?"

I grinned, "You don't say hello do you?"

"Who's the idiot who got me into that habit?" He countered.

I laughed softly, "Yeah… I suppose you can blame me."

"… What are you so happy about?" Shun asked with a slight astonishment in his voice.

"I'm happy? Dude, look I've just solved an old problem of mine. That's besides the points though, where are you right now?"

Shun paused before answering, "I'm over at the park in front of Mei Ling's school."

"What—no never mind. I really need to talk to you… so I'm heading over right now. I'll see you in uhh… fifteen minutes." And with that I closed the cell, and hailed a taxi.

I ran over to Shun that was standing beside a large oak tree. "Hey Shun!" I called out.

He looked over to me and nodded, "What's up?"

I stopped just in front of him. My voice grew serious as I straightened up. "We need to talk. Is it okay to talk right now?"

Shun straightened up as well noting my change. "Sure… we can talk right now."

I took in a large breathe of air. "I don't want to hurt Mei Ling. That's why I'm going to end it with her." I paused briefly, "I know for certain that I can't love her the way she wants me too."

Shun's stance had tensed. I knew what was coming. But I had to take it.

"Shun… look I'm telling you the truth. I don't want to play her in any way. I care for her a lot." I closed my eyes briefly, "I want you to take care of… her."

Shun's eyes never left my face. "Alright" he said as he nodded his head. I forced myself to relax my stance. "Fine. If that's what you want. I'll take care of her." He pulled his arm back and punched me hard on my jaw, sending me a few steps back.


	10. Author's Note: Goodbye

Hi everyone,

This is going to be an Author's note, but it is _very _important. So here goes:

I will no longer be on .

It is truly sad and it hurts me deeply that I will no longer be able to update or be able to do anything on this account. Unfortunately, my heath was been steadily diminishing which has really caused a large impact on the continuation of my stories. I will be going into intensive care where electronic devices aren't allowed. So you can just imagine the amount of books and art supplies I will be taking with me.

I really so wish that if there is anyone out there who would like to adopt my story, to please _please_ contact me via my email: or even message me on . It pains me greatly to have to give up on my stories, so if there is anyone who would like to continue, I will happily give you my notes on major events in the story.

I will be deactivating and/or deleting my account after February 25th. I greatly apologies to my readers, because really, I very much enjoyed everyone's feedback and how much I appreciated and loved the characters I worked with.

And so, this is my farewell to my loyal readers and everyone else this may effect. I hope that my treatment does work out, because I did have to withdraw from school for at least a semester and good knows how long. I…hope that after treatment I can come back and find that the support and the wonderful readers won't change.

I love you all and thank you for taking your time and reading this.

Diamond-Lies

. Liala


End file.
